Don't Let Our Strings Break
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Warning: This story will contain rough sex. violence, hurt, love and mystery. Rated M for a reason. The relationship between Suna's puppetmaster and Konoha's Canine Handler is steady going serious. They both are tough, independent, and know what they want. However fate have a few suprises in store for them. Will Kankuro's strings on Kiba hold?
1. It's been too long

**Chapter 1: It's been too long.**

 **Authors note:**

 **Warning: This story will contain rough sex. violence, hurt, love and mystery. Rated M for a reason.**

 **This is my current main story about Kankuro/Kiba. If you want to know how these two met in my story universe, please read my prologue to this story called "The Mission."**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **(Time-jump)**_

 _ **I'm always happy to talk with Naruto-fans, don't hesitate to comment or mail me! ^^**_

Temari closed her eyes and took in the scent of the forest as she jumped to another branch. Not that she would trade her home in Suna anytime soon, but it was always a refreshing smell compared to the sand environment she lived in. The group she was currently in had not stopped for about an hour, but she wasn't tired. She refused to be as her green eyes scanned the surroundings after enemies. The chakra trail of their earlier pursuers was gone at the moment, but the blond kunoichi knew better than to relax.  
"How far ahead are we?" was asked next to her, making her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. It was not the fifth time the man next to her had asked that question despite her obvious short replays.

"About the same since last you asked," she answered automatically as it had become a routine. The man looked over his shoulder nervously. He was a merchant who supposedly had strong bonds with a Lord of the Takigakure no sato. (Hidden village of Grass.) That's why they were ordered by Gaara to help the sneaky coward back to his village in one piece.  
In Temari's personal opinion he deserved what he got. The fool had been traveling and been selling questionable goods in the neighbor countries. All had gone well, until he had sold his stuff to the wrong people: Shinobis of Ishigakure no sato. (Hidden village of rock.)

When being confronted, the weasel merchant had taken flight into the Land of Wind. There he had been discovered by a Suna patrol returning from a mission and the merchant had requested to be taken to Suna.

Gaara had sent a message to the Grass village and it was confirmed the man was important person there. The village of Grass was allies with Konoha, so naturally they were allies with Suna. So they ordered an escort back for him. Temari thought the mission was so stupid that she hadn't even bothered to remember his name. She settled with calling him "the merchant."

"I'm not comfortable until we reach the border! Are you sure this is the fastest way?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before messing with assassins from hidden rock village." Another Suna ANBU on Temari's other side commented. The ANBU didn't look at them directly. Just continued to scan the area ahead, a mask of an eagle covering his face.

The merchant growled and raised his fist at the masked ninja. "Shut up! It's your mission to take me home alive and without a scratch, do your job!"

"Leave it alone, Washi. (Eagle)" Temari advised. "A mission is a mission." She said. Both of them took a new leap from another branch, keeping their flying movements steady and fast.

The merchant glared at her instead. "Yeah, I thought you would see it like that. You don't care about my wellbeing, as far as I know you are leading me straight into those Rock ninjas!"

The kunoichi sighed in irritation. Causing the client do something reckless would compromise the mission. So she had to let him in on the situation. "No, you are a client of ours, and even if I think you care about yourself enough for the four of us here, we are dedicated to keep you alive."

She looked up into the sun that was slowly starting to set. "According to my math, we are currently a few miles west of Amegakure no sato (Hidden village of Rain) and heading straight for the border of Grass village. Even though the rain has a pause right now, it's only a short gap until it starts pouring again, and that will help our trail to wash away."

"Then you mean we have nothing to worry about at all?" The man asked hopefully.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. We need to keep going. We are crossing their land without permission. Shinobis of Rain is known for their short temper. So we do best in not crossing path with them."

"Maybe they catch the Rock ninjas instead!" the merchant said.

"No, that would not be good."

Temari looked forward to her brother who had taken the lead some time ago. The puppet-master turned his head and looked at the group. "If they find the rock ninjas then they will know about our presence as well. And we can't afford to defend us against them both. Our best chance to reach hidden village of grass is to keep going."

"All the way? It's still miles left! And I'm already tired!" the merchant argued causing Temari to lose her temper. "Then push yourself! You are a man aren't you!?" she yelled.

"Temari. Keep your voice down." Kankuro advised and the group continued to work their way forward, ignoring their client groan of dissatisfaction.

About an hour later, his complaining became too much to ignore, and they decided for a quick pause so he wouldn't collapse and become even more of a burden. The man sat/lay on a thick branch already emptied half of his water bottle in one sweep. Temari and the ANBU were standing on the same branch beside him, keeping guard while Kankuro was checking the ground below.

"This is not a well- used path. Not many footprints here. So hopefully we are not close to any smaller village either." He reported to his sister who nodded back.

The merchant emptied the rest of his water over his head while taking a loud sigh of exhaustion.

"This is not good. He won't make it in our pace. Do we have a backup-plan, Temari-san?" The ANBU whispered to the kunoichi.

She was just about to answer when the merchant gave out a very high-pitch scream. In the corner of her eye, Temari caught an aggressive movement and she took hold of her fan and turned around but it was too late to unfold it. _The bastards hide their chakra!_ ,she thought as she used the metal fan as a shield against the rock-ninja who tackled her. The ninja was about three size bigger than her, so she was thrown backwards from the branch and landed hard on her back on the ground with the ninja on top of her.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled and rushed over to aid his sister.

That when another rock-ninja went for a surprise-attack on him from his right. Kankuro felt a blade piece his side and his body went stiff. The shinobi grinned at him. "This blade of mine can cut stone. You are dead, my Suna friend….what!?" the rock-ninja gasped in shock as Kankuro body started to crumble around the wound where the blade was stuck. Next thing he saw was a movement from the white cocoon that was covered in white bandages on Kankuro's back.

"Impossible!" he yelled as another Kankuro jumped out from the cocoon. The puppet-master already had his doll replacement in control with chakra strings and with a quick twist of his hand, the rock-ninja found himself stuck in the arms of the puppet 'Kuroari' (black ant) and then came the blades out and started to saw into his immoveable body.

After a gurgling sound, the dead body hit the ground and Kankuro turned to his teammates. "Washi, you watch the client!" he ordered and the ANBU was quick to go to action, picking up the scared merchant and moved to a safer location.

Temari still managed to keep the opponent at bay with her fan. He tried to slash her with a kunai but she blocked hit after hit. "You damn bitch! Hand over the bastard from grass and we will let you live!"

"Don't think so!" she argued and then Kankuro pushed him off her. The rock-ninja made a flip before landing on his feet, facing the siblings of sand.

Temari got to her feet and didn't waste any time. "move him back." She ordered.

Kankuro summoned Karasu and shoot kunai's from its mouth, causing the rock-shinobi to take retreat.

"Good." The kunoichi said as she waived her huge fan. "Dai _Kamaitachi_ no _Jutsu_ " (Wind release: Scythe Jutsu.)

The rock-ninja's scream was short as his head was cut clean off with the wind attack.

Kankuro couldn't help but to grin at the body who fell to the ground. "Always so dramatic, sis."

"He annoyed me." She said simply, still glaring at the dead body before turning to their comrades in the tree above them, "c'mon. We need to get moving….!"

Her green eyes widened and her breath made a small halt of shock.

What was wrong? The forest around them…were changing color. It turned blue, red, green, purple. "What?" she forced out and gasped as Kankuro fell to his knees completely taken off guard. But why?

 _Is this a Genjutsu?_

"Damnit!" Kankuro growled on the ground. He felt too heavy to get up. Like his broad frame was being pushed down by an invisible energy. At the same time he felt like he was going weaker.

Temari dropped her fan on the ground as it became too heavy to carry. And she moved to the side to get some distance and evaluate the situation. But she ended up running into an invisible wall.  
She slammed the palm of her hands against the surface but it was solid. "We are trapped in some kind of zone." She said.

"And it's draining us of chakra…!" her brother stated. Temari looked up at the tree again but the merchant and washi was gone. Since she was the only one standing at the moment she crossed her fingers in a sign and focused. "KAI!" (release) But the Genjutsu did not break.

"You Suna Shinobi's are so full of yourselves. Did you really think we would make simple attacks with two men? The arrogance of the Suna people will be their downfall." The voice around them laughed. Neither of them could pin-point the source of the voice.

Kankuro growled and forced himself on his knees. He was not going to let these bastards get the best of him. Temari seemed to be on the right track. But it had to be a higher level of Genjutsu. So if it didn't work to cease the Jutsu, then he would have to shock his mind with pain.  
Therefore he reached for a kunai. His let out a small grunt as he dug the blade into the upper part on his arm. Immediately he took in his surroundings and acted on adrenaline.  
He tackled Temari to the ground to shield her from the attacking rock-ninjas sword, causing it to get his shoulder. With an agile kick in the enemy's stomach he managed to get some ground. "Kai!" he yelled and put his fingertips against his sisters temple, causing her to wake with a startle. "Rise and shine, sis." He said and pulled her up. As they turned, they spotted Washi and the merchant unmoving a few meters away, surrounded by rock-ninjas.

Temari was glad the enemy had underestimated her fan, as it still lay on the ground, untouched. "Can you move?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Just say when!"

"On my signal," She said as she quickly bit her thumb and smeared out her blood on her fan as payment for her summoning Jutsu. "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai! _(_ Summoning: Blade Dance)

The rock-ninjas scattered but most part of the group fell victim for the lethal attack. Temari's Jutsu changed the wooden terrain up to 100 meters. Her companion a one-eyed weasel tried to locate all enemies for his master. Blood was soon covering the ground and splattered against the trees and rocks.

As soon as the rock-ninjas scattered Kankuro rushed forward to his comrade. "Washi!" he shook the ANBU who groaned before waking up. "Can you stand?" the puppet-master asked.

"My knee made a cracking noise." He said remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kankuro turned to the merchant who looked like he was asleep. "Oi! Wake up!" he yelled and slapped the client, hard.

"Ouch!" the merchant whined and looked up. "You just gave up when they attacked…you useless…!"

The man cried in fear as Kankuro practically lifted him up with his good arm, growling in his face. "Finnish that sentence and we leave your sorry ass here. Let's go!"

The merchant was able to move on his own so Kankuro pulled washi's arm around his shoulders and dragged him along, ignoring his own pain. Temari stayed close to the client, keeping her weapon under her arm. Half hour of running they stopped as the path split into two.

"Temari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Yeah. It hurts but… we might not have a choice as our chakra is low." She turned to the trio." Washi, summon a bird."

"Yes, miss." Kankuro let the ANBU go who pulled out a scroll, after putting his blood on the parchment he made a hand sign, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a brown eagle appeared within the ink-circle.

Temari had already started to write a note which she tied on the bird's leg. "Konoha" she said and the bird flew away in haste.

"Konoha?" The Merchant said in confusion.

"We are going to the Land of Fire for protection." Temari said stiffly.

"The hell we are! We don't need the interference of more nations in this!" the client yelled.

"Listen now! We are low on chakra, there are still enemies on our trail, and it's closer to cross the border to our allies than your country. We have to make the best call." Kankuro said with authority.

At that moment, Washi turned to the trees. "I sense them. They are still many. Seem like they have gotten reinforces."

"Let's go!" Temari ordered and they ran.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! You promised to read this pile of document if we were going to have sake tonight." Shizune said firmly.

The legendary female Sannin was looking through the big window-wall behind her desk, looking completely like she was in another world. The window was open, the cool breeze made her blond pig-tails dance a little.  
The raven pupil slammed the office door closed and marched over to the desk. "I'm not kidding! No work, no reward! And most important…!" Shizune halted her sentence as she watched her teacher's dreaming face. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"It's really quiet, isn't it?" The blonde Hokage whispered.

"uh…Mm." Shizune agreed.

"It's closing in on two years now. Used to be so hectic and loud everywhere. I had to hide from him to get any work done. Now…it's almost too quiet to concentrate."

"Tsunade-sama, are you saying you miss Naru…"

"OF COURSE NOT!" the Hokage roared defensively. "Miss him!? That loud-mouth, clumsy kid!?"

"Well…" Shizune giggled a little. "You are very fond of him. You entrusted him your necklace. And you surely believe in him. Surely you must see yourself as his proud mother…EIII!" The raven ducked as a heavy book came flying at her head and out through the open window.

"HIS MOTHER!? ARE YOU CRAZY! LOOK AT ME SHIZUNE, I LOOK YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE HIS SISTER, AND FEEL EVEN YOUNGER! IT'S THE INSIDE THAT COUNTS!"

Outside the building was quiet. Most of the villages had started to head home from work so the street was very calm. Two not-so-motivated Chunin stood guard on their normal shift. It had been a day without hardly any action at all, and Kotetsu legs were more restless than usual. He glanced at his partner. Even Izumo seemed frustrated about the boring day, but compared to Kotetsu, he wouldn't say anything about it. Suddenly a book landed on the ground between them, making the raven raise an eyebrow. If he listened carefully he could hear the steady tone of their Hokage yelling about something in the tower. None of them said anything, just continued to guard letting out a frustration sigh from time to time.

"I'm hungry, let's eat some BBQ." Chōji suggested ignoring his teammates annoyed sigh. "Again? Chōji, we can't eat that stuff all the time. Besides we have an early mission tomorrow, what are you thinking?" Ino said while frowning at her teammate as they walked down the street with friends.

"Seriously man, if you eat that heavy today when it will be very troublesome to get you to wake up tomorrow." Shikamaru agreed as he walked on the side of the group, his hands in his pockets.

"We don't have to eat the big menu; we could have the smaller courses." The Akimichi tried to negotiate.

"I'm sorry, but my father wanted me home early today. I have training with my sister tomorrow." Hinata said in her usual low and sweet voice. Kiba walked next to her, resting his arms behind his head. "And my mom will scold me good if I don't turn in early too." He admitted.

"I can go." Sai said, not at all feeling the atmospheric that the friends trying to get Chōji to skip the heavy meal. The chubby ninja turned around with a huge smile. "Really Sai!?"

"Sure"

Shino who had been very quiet in the background, leaned in on Sai. "You shouldn't suggest that Sai. Why? Because it's not common for two not-so-close dudes to eat alone at such cozy restaurant."

"it's not?" Sai asked, not at all understanding.

"It's not." Ino agreed firmly and Hinata confirmed it by blushing a little.

"Whatever. If you want BBQ that bad then I go with you as well. As troublesome as it is, it's more troublesome to have Chōji to whine at the mission tomorrow."

"Thank you Shikamaru!" Chōji cried out happily.

"Okay! Done for today! Let's go for a round of Sake Shizune!" The Hokage said as she stretched her arms.

"Not even close, Tsunade-sama! This was just what I was talking about, you have tons of paperwork to sign." Tonton agreed with the raven pupil with a traditional Phu!

"You know what Shizune, sometime you really get on my nerves….!" The blond gasped as a bird suddenly entered her office through the window. "What's that doing here?"

"The message tower is closed today. I told you about it…what is it?"

The Hokage quickly unfolded the message. "This is bad. We have a squad from Suna heading our way to ask for assistance…"

Shizune took hold of the note that was thrown on the desk so she could read the details. The pig jumped from her arms and landed on the desk. It turned out to be a mistake as Tsunade started to throw books and papers around frantically. "Shizune! Where is the folder with available ninjas, we need to send out a team now!"

"I thought you said you would update that this morning!" the raven said and soon both of them started to throw things around. Tonton managed to hide under the table to avoid being thrown away as well.

 **(Outside)**

"We never got any instructions on where to meet tomorrow." Shikamaru said all of sudden. "Maybe Tsunade-sama is still in her office."

"Why don't you ask Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san. They are over there." Hinata said and pointed over the bush that separated the group from the street of the Hokage-building.

The Chunin duo was, at the moment, standing a few meters outside the entrance to the building. Before Shikamaru could take Hinata's suggestion Ino was there and pulled him down behind the bush with a huge grin. "SHHH!" the blonde said causing all to follow her.

"What's with you woman?" Shikamaru asked but his head was pushed down causing him to stifle a groan.

"It's them again! I'm sure of it this time!" Ino whispered heatedly. "Where is Sakura when I need her? You guys are useless…"

"What's going on Ino?" Chōji asked in confusion. "what's with them?"

"You heard the rumors, didn't you?" she said while eyeing the duo thoroughly.

"Rumors?" Shikamaru repeated, despite being pushed down.

"that Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san is..." She squeaked and showed her little finger to the group.

"What!?" Hinata said and blushed again.

"Really!?" Chōji asked.

"Are you sure!?" Kiba asked.

"That's stupid." Shino commented.

"….what do you mean?" Sai asked.

"SHHH!"

The group watched the duo carefully and in silence. "So what, they have been glued together as long as we been ninjas. Big deal if they…!" again Ino pushed Shikamaru's head down, causing him to curse at her.  
It was hard to hear the all the words between the guards, but some things was clear when Izumo raised his voice from time to time. "Forget it Tetsu." He said with authority.

"C'mon zumo…just a quickie. There is nobody here….missed…..day." Kotetsu said but was pushed away as he got near the other. Izumo held him an arm length away but Kotetsu simply sidestepped the arm and leaned in to whisper something.

"I knew it!" Ino whispered heatedly also red on the cheeks. Hinata was crimson by now and she decided to look away. The boys didn't say much, just looking at the scene before them in silence.

Kiba admitted that it looked like Ino was right. He hadn't told anyone about his own experience in Suna four months back. Not that he was ashamed of what happened…it was just difficult to know how his friends would react on the matter. Especially since he and Kankuro hadn't spoken a word since then. He had to figure out if it was worth it before taking such risk to tell anyone.

"You got some nerve." Izumo said a little louder at Kotetsu first whisper.

The raven Chunin with a bandage over his nose snickered a little but leaned in a second time to say more. Thirty seconds passed and the group could clearly see a deep blush spreading over Izumo's face even though he tried to seem unaffected. His lips slightly parted and his breath started to get heavier. "Kotetsu…"

"Oh my god!" Ino squealed.

Just as Kotetsu leaned in and kissed his lover on the cheek, he was hit large book right in the head, causing him to fall to the ground face first. Izumo reacted and was able to duck to avoid two other books that came flying with haste.  
The group watched in shock Kotetsu's half-dead form with big eyes, until a voice from the top of the tower took their attention.

"YOU THERE! BEHIND THE BUSH!" Tsunade yelled, making all of them to jump forward and bow on the ground before the building, ignoring Izumo's blushing face.

"Nara Shikamaru! I assign you as Captain to a mission right now!"

"WHAT!?" the raven cried out but she hushed him with a wave with her arm. You could see Shizune was franticly holding Tsunade's waist to prevent the Hokage to fall out from the window.

"A Suna team is escorting a grass- merchant and has crossed path with hostile Rock-ninjas. They are trying to make it to our border and ask for immediately assistance. Choose your team and head out to aid them NOW!"

"Shikamaru shook his head to get his thoughts together." Troublesome. Ok. Chōji you come with me. He looked around in the group. "Kiba., I need you nose."

"Count us in!" Kiba stated and got a agree bark from Akamaru. He was glad he could use his nose as an argument to come, but he would not have settled for another replay. Not if the Suna team was who he thought it was.

"I might as well take the whole team 8. Let's head out." The raven concluded but stopped by Ino's hand on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru!" the blond girl stated in clear protest, offended to be left out.

"I'm sorry Ino. But I have enough offensive-ninjas here to aid with force. So your mind-transfer is not required."

"I don't only have a spy jutsu anymore." Ino argued. "I also can assist in medical attention."

That argument actually got Shikamaru to think. "Right… Ino! Get Sakura…"

"WHAT!"

"... And catch up with us." He finished with a finger in his ear to save his hearing from her tone. He then turned to Sai. "Sai, get them there quick."

"Hai." The pale raven confirmed but was surprised when Shino put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't remove this bug. It will help us keep in contact." Sai didn't make a face when the tiny bug climbed over to his shoulder.

"Move out, we make a strategy on the way!" Shikamaru ordered.

And with that the group started to run towards the main gate.

* * *

"Are you sure that Konoha will come to our aid?" Washi asked as they moved through the forest.

"Affirmative. The question is how long will it take for them to find us." Temari said.

"Don't worry. Konoha has excellent tracking teams. It shouldn't take too long." Kankuro put in, ignoring his sister looking at him at the corner of his eye. He knew a certain someone would come…he just knew it.

* * *

"What's the plan Shikamaru?" Kiba asked as the team just had left the gate and started to enter the forest.

"That's a good question. Until Sai gets here and give us a report from above we need to find out where to start look for them. This sure is troublesome." The captain complained. Kiba didn't comment his comrade's attitude. Because he knew despite Shikamaru complaining, the raven was surely already thinking about a bunch of strategies in that genius head of his.

"Shikamaru, someone is approaching." Shino commented causing the group to come to an abrupt halt. It turned out to be harmless. Shikamaru and the team quickly recognized team Gai, just returning from a mission.

"What's going on, guys?" Tenten asked. It was not a normal sight to see such team leaving the village.

"We are sent to aid a Suna squad by the border. Apparently Rock-ninjas are giving them trouble." Shikamaru stated and looked at Lee who boxed in the air excitedly. He ignored it and turned to the most composed person on the team. "Neji, did you see any sign of where we can find them? You just returned, right?"

But the brunette shook his head. "I'm sorry, we were not as far as the border."

"Shikamaru, I ask to join your team. I still have enough energy to fight off Rock-ninjas from our land. And to aid Gaara is a task I never take on half-heatedly. I swear on my power of youth!" Lee said.

"But Lee…" Tenten said a little weary. "We just came back. Shouldn't you rest?"

"Actually one more or less is welcomed. We don't know what we will face over there. I have medic ninjas coming as backup also." Shikamaru said. "Let's go then."

"Be careful, Hinata-sama" Neji whispered to his cousin, making her smile back at him. "I will." And with that the team was on their way again.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata, please use your abilities to find any sign of them. I have a clue where the best way to enter the Fire Country from their direction is but we don't know what affect the situation."

"Let's do this Akamaru." Kiba encouraged his comrade and with a hand sign, he focused his chakra to his nose, taking in scents carried by the wind."

Shino held out his arms and a mass of thousands of bugs escaped his cape, scattering in all directions. The Aburame member ordered his small comrades to spread out over the landscape and report back to him with information.

"Byakugan!" The veins around Hinata's pale eyes started to show as she activated her Kekkei genkai.

"Ok then. Let's hope we make it in time." The leader muttered and couldn't help thinking about a certain blond with green eyes.

* * *

Ino and Sai were running up the stairs of the medical building. "Damn Shikamaru. Why do we need Sakura when I was right there!"

"Sakura has more experience than you in medic jutsu. And we don't know what we are up against…" Sai informed, causing him to flinch when Ino gave him a death glare. He didn't understand why girls seemed so sensitive when he told them the truth. He still had much to learn about socialization.

"Is everything you need here?" he quickly asked instead to change subject. The former root-ninja was always carrying what he needed on a mission so this was the last stop before they would head out.

"Yes, I have a bag of medic kit packed in no time…"

As they came to a corner, Sai acknowledge in an instant a flash of pink and moved out of the way with a sidestep. Which caused both girls to run right into each other at the top of the stairs. Both girls moaned in pain before going at each other's throats. "Look where you are going Ino-pig!"

"You are one to talk forehead-girl!"

They growled fiercely at each other before Sai stepped in. "We have a mission Sakura. Shikamaru ordered us to get you."

"I know. He and Tsunade-sama had the same idea. I've got double supplies for Ino and myself."

"Let's go then! My annoying teammates are waiting!" Ino stated as she accepted the backpack from her friend/rival. The two kunoichi broke there staring contest and moved out, only the mission in thought. As they ran through the gate, Sakura nodded at Sai and the pale ninja pulled out a scroll and yanked it to unravel it. Then he pulled out a pencil and swiftly painted a bird and made a sign with two of his fingers. "Ninpō: Chōjū Giga (Beast imitation) The bird left the parchment, stretched its wings and then landed for them to climb onboard. And then they were off as well, waving goodbye to Tenten and Neji who came out from the forest just as they left.

* * *

The normally silent sound in the forest was disturbed by a big explosion. The earth foundation rose with techniques from the mighty ninjas of Rock. The Suna squad found themselves on an edge when the fierce full attacks changed the ground under their feet and before they knew it, they were tumbling down through gravel and dust.

The merchant was the only one who cried in pain as they hit the ground below the hill, while the ninjas bit back their pain. Kankuro slowly sat up holding his bleeding shoulder. The wound from the earlier sword-cut had not been very deep, but it was now filled with dirt and was probably getting infected. He scanned the top of the hill cursing at the sight of the Rock-ninjas. They seemed to take their time, enjoying the sight of the Suna squad's pain and disadvantage.

Temari shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. Her clothes were filled with dust but other than that, the kunoichi seemed fine. Her eyes met her brother's and they were both thinking about their best option. This was not how it supposed to go. It was clear now that they had been misinformed. The merchant's threat was way bigger than he had reported to Gaara. Even though she had the urge to hand over the coward, she was determined to fulfill the mission.

She gave a nod to her brother, who moved and pulled washi to his feet with support. And she forced herself to her feet to join the merchant's side when three of the enemies started to run down the hill towards them. She unfolded her fan and waived it at their direction. "Die you bastards!"

As soon as the wind hit the target, the three ninjas transformed to three wooden stubs. It was the replacement technique. Temari's eyes widened and she immediately started to look to her right and left. She had been right. A handful of kunai's came flying at her direction causing her to block them with her fan. "Don't underestimate me!" she growled and elbowed an attacking ninja, throwing him over her shoulder while hitting another in the head with her fan.  
The merchant took cover by her feet screaming in fear and she had to watch her feet so she didn't step on the nuisance. Fuel with anger at the sight of a weak man she threw out her fan once more and broke the nose-bone on the third attacker.  
The kunoichi spun, ducked, pun again, hitting attacker one after one with ease. Until she finally flipped the fan open and threw away a full wave of wind.

The area filled with dust and became quiet for a moment. The blond panted heavily, once again feeling low on chakra. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't keep this up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and Kankuro pulled her along. "You got them, sis. Let's go. It's not far to the border now." He was carry the merchant over his shoulder and washi was waiting for them at the clearing to another path.

* * *

"Team 8, anything yet?"

"Nothing here. Only familiar scents." Kiba reported seriously.

"Nothing yet." Hinata agreed. She was still too far away from the border to see anything important that could help them.

"Shikamaru…"

The team looked at Shino who had a few bugs on the top of his hand. "I get report about something I take as an unnatural avalanche a few kilometers from the east side of the border to Rain."

"A-amazing Shino-kun…!" Hinata said with a smile.

"That could be a battle." Shikamaru concluded. "Shino, please alert Sai and the medic team."

* * *

"Take this!" Kankuro had all of his puppets shoot kunai with explosive notes tied to them. It made a massive damage on the forest around them, but the Rock-ninjas managed to avoid most of the damage. The Suna squad was losing ground. Washi's pain was getting worse, even though he tried to hide it. and the client did not have much more energy to be of any use.

"Move your sorry ass." Temari growled as she pulled the merchant along with a steady grip on the neck of his shirt.

Kankuro was controlling three of his puppet, but the lack of chakra made his strings seem weak. Sometimes he would temporary lose contact with his tools. He did however manage to remove Karasu's arms and have them cut the enemy. Some ninjas over the arms as they blocked the attack. And one unfortunate bastard got his throat slit.

"Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama. I can see the river." Washi said as he leaned against a tree further ahead. The river was the border to Land of Fire...

* * *

"Not good." Shino commented. "My bugs sense chakra in another direction. A few kilometers east from the other point."

"Damnit, how do we know which point is the right one!?" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. "…alright. Let's split up. Shino, Hinata, you track the east point. Take Chōji and half of the medic team and stay in touch. The rest of us investigate the point of the avalanche.

"Roger that!" Shino said and together with the others started to change course to the east.

"Be careful, Shikamaru!" Chōji yelled to his best friend. Shikamaru waived at him and even offered a securing smile.

"This was unexpected." Sai commented as they received a second message from Shino in the air. Bugs was forming words, _split into two, follow east._

"Looks like Shino is changing course. You stay with him, since you are connected Sai. Take me down to Shikamaru's team." Sakura said.

"Roger that." Sai pulled out a second scroll and quickly sketched another bird. As is appeared next to them, he took Ino's hand and jumped over to the other bird. Secured on new bird he made another hand-sign and Sakura started to lose height. Since she couldn't control it, the medic kunoichi waited for the bird to glide down enough for her to jump.

Lee looked up as the pink ninja landed gracefully next to him as his team was running. "Sakura-san!"

"What's the situation, Shikamaru?" The medic asked.

"That's what I like to know. We are getting traces of presence all over the place." The leader answered. "Thought it was best to split up and…oi! Kiba! Don't get too far ahead!"

Kiba only half listened. He desperately tried to pick up a trace of Suna. Akamaru came up behind him and whined. "I know, Akamaru. But we must pick up a trail soon or it might be too late." He complained.

* * *

"Finally!" the merchant cried as he threw himself at the water, dipping his whole head in.

Kankuro and Temari watched their backs as Washi pulled the client out of the river and dragged him over to the other side. After securing the merchant the siblings started to back their way over as well, just as they got company.

"This ends here! You are not allowed on the land of Fire!" Temari roared but the Rock-ninjas laughed.

"So you think hiding behind an invisible line will save you? This is our last offer! Hand over the merchant and we will kill you quickly. We will avenge our fallen brothers!"

"They attacked us and paid the price. This man is a client of Suna and is to be escorted home. Only there he can face trial for what he has done! Not like this!" Kankuro stated.

"We will see about that." Three of the rock-ninjas had prepared hand signs and now bent down and put their hands on the ground.

The ground started to rise, causing the river to lean towards the Suna squad. It was like a tsunami.

"No way!" The merchant cried.

"Don't you dare!" Temari called out and threw herself in front of the group and waived her fan again. All three moon was visible. Her strong wind attack cut the attacking water in two, letting the team stand safely in between the two new water forces.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled as he was forcing himself to stand firm under the heavy wind and rain, afraid that his sister was using up too much of her chakra.

"Not done yet!" After the water came huge buildings of rocks flying their way. Temari gasped, she did not have enough energy to handle those…!

"Konoha Senpū!" (Tree leaf whirlwind)

"Shannaro!" (Hell yeah)

Lee and Sakura came charging forward and hit two of those rocks. Both the kick and the fist made the blocks explode in pieces.

Temari shield her face from the force of the attacks and she turned around. A familiar raven caught her vision, smiling a cocky grin her way. He had used his shadow to make Washi and the merchant to move out of the way of the flying rests of the exploding rocks. "We got your message. Don't look so surprised woman."

Kankuro opened his eyes where he lay on the ground. Where he had been standing before was a huge rock. Then he shifted his eyes to the person shielding him with his own body. "Missed me?"  
Kiba's eyes met his own. They told of both confidence and joy to see him, making the puppet master embarrassed. "This doesn't change our score." Was all he could get out.

Kiba's grin dropped immediately. "What are you talking about! Of course it does!"

Lee and Sakura glared at the Rock-ninjas that was recovering from the shock of their sudden arrival. "You will not cause a fight on our land. Leave now and this will not become an international incident." Sakura ordered while holding her fist. Lee stood beside her with confidence. "Sakura-san, our combined attack was amazing. We will defend this border with the fire of our hearts!"

"Step aside girl! This doesn't concern you!"

"Wrong answer." Shikamaru said as he stepped forward next to Temari. "Sakura, attend to the injured."

The pink haired medic moved back and handed the conversation over to the squad leader.

"You have no authority here. Suna is an ally to Konoha, therefore we grant them passage. You are however not welcomed. We will fight you if we have too. Do you have enough man power for that kind of fight, Rock Ninja?"

The leader of Rock growled as he knew the raven was right. His men that were still alive had used most chakra during the last attack. He was motivated enough to attack Suna, but attack Konoha ninjas as well would cause them too much damage.

"You heard him, asshole! Get off our land, or fight!" Kiba growled fiercely, Akamaru joined him while going down in a low stance.

With a final staring contest the Rock leader gave a quick hand-sign and his remaining group retreated.  
Temari watched them a few seconds after they were out of sight until Shikamaru approached her. "You are welcomed." He stated as in her place, causing her to turn to him fiercely. "We had no choice. We were misinformed. Don't act so smug with me."

"Wow, don't pile the gratefulness on me all at once, I might start to blush." The raven said ironically before snorting. "Suna people are as cold as ever."

"Must be a sibling-thing." Kiba stated, avoiding Kankuro's glare.

"Please, let me take a look at your leg." Sakura said to Washi but the merchant jumped in between them. "I need a medic, I'm hurting all over." He said overdramatically.

"Who is that wimp?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari who signed. "Our client. Been selling bad goods to Rock-ninjas and received a price on his head for it. Apparently he has strong connections to the lord of Grass. So Gaara decided on an escort."

"I will help you mister, but I must deal with the more serious wounds first." Sakura said politely.

"Wait your turn, mister. Our Sakura-san will surely help you as well." Lee said as she tried to look at Washi's swollen knee.

"Who do you think you are?" the merchant complained.

"That guy has attitude that makes mine fade." Kankuro muttered to Kiba who also studied the scene before them. "Yeah, but he won't get away with it." the canine handler whispered back.

"What do you mean?" the Jonin asked.

"I've been going through hell! Almost got killed by savages! And I demand some medic attention!" He said and took hold of Sakura's arm despite Lee's protests.

"I SAID WAIT YOUR TURN!" Sakura slapped the man, causing him to fly into the air, spin three times before hitting the tree and remained unmoving on the ground.

"Told you." Kiba said to Kankuro's stunned expression. "Sakura is Tsunade-sama's student after all."

"I…can see that." The puppet-master said and fixed his shirt a little, hoping to hide his own wound. Trying to think about something else he decided on taking in the sight of Kiba. The brunette hadn't changed one bit those last four months. He still seemed full of energy to fight and as cocky as ever. Kankuro liked that. If Kiba was still the same person that left his arms in Suna then maybe time hadn't changed anything between them. "So…" he whispered even lower. "Have you told anyone about us?"

"Told them what?" the Inuzuka answered without looking at him and moved over to his team as Shikamaru called on them.

"Ok everyone. We still need to see what our other team found a few kilometers south of here. It could still be trouble."

"We are coming too, right Kankuro?" Temari said but her brother didn't seem to hear her. "Kankuro!"

"…what? Oh, right." he stated and then saw the Inuzuka trying to hide a small smile from afar. If he hadn't studied the canine handler closely he would have missed it. _that damn mutt was playing with him._

Temari smacked his uninjured shoulder. "Focus now." She said warningly. She knew why her brother was distracted. The Inuzuka had been with them for about ten minutes and Kankuro was already unresponsive. She couldn't understand what kind of spell the brat had on him, but it was making her weary as a sister.

Together the group moved out after waking the whining client up. The path towards east was easy to use, which was good for such a big group of people. The Konoha group didn't use their full speed this time, in respect of the injured and tired guests. But Shikamaru didn't relax until they had the luck to actually run into Shino's group half way.

Shino, Hinata, Chōji, Sai and Ino had company of three unfamiliar people. People who seemed to be relieved to see Suna's client. "Taki-sama!" one of the strangers yelled as the groups joined as one.

"We found these people of Land of Grass by our border. Their description of Suna's client was strong enough so I decided to give them passage to confirm it with you." Shino reported.

"Great work everybody. Seems like the mission was a success." Shikamaru let out a big sigh and if you were close to the Nara you could see how he went into his typical Lazy mode, as he had been released from his leader role.

"I'm not staying here a minute longer. Take me home!" the merchant apparently called Taki said. The three men bowed respectfully at him and then turned to the Suna sibling. "We thank you for your hard work. If it wouldn't be too much to ask; could you escort us the rest of the way as well?"

Temari didn't show any sign of the hell they had been going through. "Yes, we will take you to the border before returning to Suna. That was the agreement."

Washi, who seemed to be in much better condition after Sakura's treatment joined her. "What about Konoha? Shouldn't someone report back and thank them for their obvious effort to aid us?" It seemed that the ANBU had completely changed opinion about Konoha after the rescue. The earlier doubt was nowhere in sight.

"There is no need. I have Gaara send an eagle once we return home."

"That´s quite cold, even for us sis. I will go to Konoha and deliver our message." Kankuro said causing his team to look at him in surprise.

"Fine." Temari said a little weary. "Deliver the message. There is a tea-inn about five kilometers outside of Konoha. We will wait for you and we go home together from there."

"Actually I think I will stay a while. Gaara promised us a couple of weeks free time after this task, didn't he?"

"That's great." Kiba joined in on the conversation. "I can be your guide. To repay the kindness I once received from you." he said trying not to flinch under Temari's obvious warning stare. He knew they were busted.

Shikamaru could sense a tension in the discussion and he guessed it was because Temari was too proud to ask for access to the village to rest. "We have enough of room for all of you to rest up. We wouldn't mind you stay with us a couple of days."

"No." the blond kunoichi said firmly. "We need to go back. Gaara sure have use of us." The last statement was meant for her brother who shrugged.

"I will take the invite. My puppets need a look-over."

"Will you hurry up! I've had it with this place!" The merchant yelled and was already starting to walk away.

"Take care Kankuro-sama. I promise to not be a bother next time." Washi bowed respectfully to the Jonin.

"Don't push yourself too hard back to Suna." Kankuro said as he waved them off. "I'll be in touch."

"I expect you to." Temari said and shook her head at him, making him smile at her. It was obvious Temari had thought he had let go of all thoughts of Kiba during the four months apart. But she couldn't be more wrong. Just because he didn't talk about it, didn't mean the Inuzuka wasn't on his mind every day. This was a perfect opportunity to rest up and spend some more time with the mutt.

* * *

"Yosh! If we hurry home, then there is still time for BBQ!" Chōji yelled but whined in pain as Ino hit him over the head. "Stop thinking with your stomach, idiot!"

"Seriously Ino, you think that will ever happen?" Shikamaru put in.

"If we seriously going on a new mission tomorrow then I will need the energy!" Chōji argued.

Ino turned to her raven comrade. "We are not still going tomorrow? We will be back late!"

"We are probably going anyway." He said and covered his ear by Ino's shout of depression.

"I have a free day tomorrow. And I will spend it training. Otherwise I feel like Naruto will haunt my dreams and be disappointed in me." Lee said as he was working on a few air-punches while walking.

"Naruto is still away on his training?" Kankuro asked and hide a smile as he saw how Kiba's eyebrow twitched by the mention of the Uzumaki. "Yeah. It's almost been two years."

"Naruto-kun is training hard. T-therefore we w-want to train hard as well." Hinata said with a small blush and sweet smile as she was walking on Kankuro's left side. She let out a little giggle as Lee  
gave her the 'nice-guy-pose' "That's the spirit Hinata-san!"

"Lee-san. You are too serious. When are we going to have some vacation?" Ino still complained. Then something hit her and she rushed over to Sakura and put her arm around her. "It's been confirmed." She stated. The comment didn't mean anything to the group. That's why it was weird to see Sakura shine up and going into the same mood as the blond. "HUH! Really? Are you sure!?"

"I'm very sure! Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san was going at it outside the Hokage building!"

Sakura gave out a girly scream together with Ino.

"What's wrong with them?" Kankuro asked Kiba.

"Where should I start?" The brunette shrugged but for some reason he turned his head away.

"Seriously. Leave the guys alone. It's their business." Shikamaru said with an annoyed expression.

"What? Are you jealous Shikamaru?" Ino shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous. My opinion is that a man should be with a woman. But if there are dudes out there that finds love in the same gender, then good for them. Just don't get me involved." The raven snorted.

"It was obvious Izumo-san was uncomfortable when we revealed ourselves. We should respect their privacy." Shino put in.

"It's not privacy when you make out in public!" Ino yelled, causing both Shino and Shikamaru to cover their ears. Sakura gave out a new girly scream in delight.

Kankuro tried to keep himself from smiling as Kiba lowered his head once more to keep a low profile.

He could hear Hinata explain the incident to Lee. Apparently two guys had showed off a romantic relationship in public and Kiba wanted to avoid the subject.  
It was now obvious that the mutt's precious friends did not know anything about Kiba's social interests. The puppet master was thinking about teasing a bit, maybe put a hand on Kiba's lower back or maybe even whisper something in his ear. But he decided not to. Not yet anyway.

"No, I can't take this. A girl needs her beauty sleep. I will hurry back." Ino decided and took Chōji's arm. "C'mon Chōji! You need the exercise!" she yelled as she pulled her teammate along despite his protests. "Does that mean we will have time to eat?" was the last thing the group heard.

"Oi! Ino! You can't go before you shared the details with me!" Sakura said and ran after the duo with a steady hold of Hinata's wrist. The Hyuuga girl had been scratching Akamaru behind his ears so the dog followed the girls, trying to get some more attention.

"Sai-san, I bet I can beat you in a running contest back to the village. Let's show our power of youth!" Lee yelled and started to run. Sai didn't seem too excited about the challenge but followed anyway without a word.

Shino followed the other as well in silence, probably wanted to get home too. Shikamaru turned to the duo left. "Are you coming?" he asked, not wanting to leave anyone behind.

"Actually, I'm still kind of tired after the fighting so I will take my time." Kankuro said. Kiba held back a snort. As if! The puppet-freak would never admit on being tired. He was plotting something.

"Right. Kiba, stay with him then. We wouldn't want anything to happen with our guest. I would stay myself but as Ino screamed, we have an early start tomorrow. Talk to you later." Shikamaru gave them a guilty smile and then took off as well.

"Since when are you tired….!" Kiba didn't have time to say anything else. One moment he was watching Shikamaru leave, the other, he found himself pushed up against nearest tree and rough lips attacked his own. This brought back memories. Of a warm afternoon in Suna. The moment he was going to leave with a heavy knot in his stomach, Kankuro had kissed him just like this. And he felt just as consumed by the touch now as he did then…  
His awkward hands found Kankuro's neck and he did his best just to keep up with the rough kissing.

"I meant this…"Kankuro panted as he took a small pause. "Do the others know about this…?" he closed the distance again. He couldn't decide if he wanted Kiba to admit things or just eat him up.

Kiba let out a moan in Kankuro's mouth that made the Jonin almost shiver. Then he was suddenly pushed back gently and the Inuzuka smirked at him despite blushing a bit. "I knew what you meant."

"And yet you're a damn tease." Kankuro muttered and leaned in again, satisfied when Kiba didn't put up much resistance. Kiba met him in a more simple kiss. "So… I guess you're… not seeing… anyone in Suna?" he tried to ask while Kankuro's lips kissed the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and then to his neck. As the question was finished the puppet-master sunk his teeth into the skin in a love-bite, loving the sound that left Kiba's throat. "And you're not either." He answered confidently.

"Cocky bastard." The canine handler grinned however letting himself take in the pulsing wound, enjoying the soft lips massage it, but also the pain.  
He was so distracted by the bite that he didn't react until Kankuro's hand found itself under his leather jacket. As he lowered his own hands Kankuro was already prepared, taking both of his wrists in his free hand and pinned them against the tree above Kiba's head. Kiba's light protest was muffled by another rough kiss and Kankuro's fingers brushed one of his nipples, making his knees go weak.

By sharply turning his head to the side, Kiba managed to free his lips. "ugh..what's on your dirty mind, puppet-freak? We are in the middle of the forest..!"

"Don't say you don't like it." Kankuro smirked before going more sincere. "Do you realize how long I have waited for you?"

"T-that's not my fault!" Kiba tried to argue while Kankuro settle on kissing him under the eye and over his cheekbone. Kankuro's soft kisses were just as nice as the rough ones.

"Even so, here we finally are. Why not make use of the moment?"

"We are still not doing anything in plain sight like this!" Kiba managed to get his hands free and shoved Kankuro back against another tree despite the Jonin growling in protest. Kiba's lips found Kankuro's to shut him up and they worked they lips against each other again, Kankuro pulled his arms around Kiba's lower back and held him close.  
"But it surely will come new opportunities in the village." The Inuzuka stated as they once again pulled apart. The Jonin seemed to think about it, not entirely happy to end this reunion. "Fine. It better." He said and they both stumbled out on the path again, roughly fixing their clothing.

"I've missed you too by the way." Kiba said and laughed as Kankuro lightly shoved him as they continued to walk towards the village.

 **TBC. Next chapter is being written at the moment.**


	2. Go on a date with me

**Don't Let Our Strings Break Chapter 2: Go on a date with me**

 **Authors note:**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **(Time-jump)**_

 _ **I'm always happy to talk with Naruto-fans, don't hesitate to comment or mail me! ^^**_

Kankuro opened his dark eyes at the sound of a soft tap on his window. That didn't make any sense? His bedroom window was too high up and it wasn't possible to sit on the window seal. That's when he registered that this wasn't his bedroom. It was a simpler room, white and much light. It was the Inn he had checked into the night before. His puppets were still leaning on the wall next to the front door.

Again another tap was heard and the puppet-master left the bed with a grunt. He was met with a familiar smirk of Kiba sitting on the lower roof outside his window. As Kankuro opened for him, the Inuzuka held up a paper bag in front of him. "Don't worry, I come in peace. Thought you would want some breakfast!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "You give me breakfast in bed?"

"Well… I guess you can see it like that. Just don't get used to it." Kiba said as he climbed through as Kankuro moved out of the way. The canine handler jumped up on the single bed and threw the paper bag at the guest. "It's just some noodles to heat up."

"Thanks."

"So, did you report back to Tsunade-sama yesterday?"

"No, the Hokage had left for the evening. Her assistant however was there and talked to Shikamaru. I guess they wanted to know that you all returned back alright. I will talk to the Hokage today."

"Sounds great. So I guess you will stay a while?"

"I start with a couple of days and see how it all goes. Will have to send an eagle to Gaara today to make sure he's not against it." The Jonin couldn't help but look around. "Where is the dog?"

Kiba had taken the opportunity to lay down and stretch on the bed. "Oh, Akamaru is home. I snuck out after breakfast. I'm usually asleep around this time, but my mom had a crazy fit and dragged me up to do chores."

"So you ran away, and decided to hide here?" Kankuro came over and sat down on the bed with his cup of noodles and a couple of chop sticks. "And what is this? A bribe?"

"Hey, I can take it back if you want. Still hungry." Kiba grunted as a hand was put over his face and he was shoved back on the bed. "Don't think so, mutt."

"Anyway." The brunette said as he put his arms behind his head. "I better wait at least until this afternoon before it is safe to show my face at home again."

"I wish you the best of luck." Kankuro decided to put down the noodles and head out to the bathroom to get changed. Since he was up, he might as well start the day as well. Out there he watched the bandage on his shoulder and arm from the fight. The wounds were healing fine. Not that he had doubted the medic called Sakura but after that stunt she did with the merchant, he had decided to handle things himself. Call it a precaution.

He made a quick work of his face paint and pulled on a black long shirt over his pants and tied off a white belt around his waist. As he reentered the main room he found Kiba eating of his deserted noodles. "Oi! Give me back my breakfast!"

A wrestling match started for the chopsticks. "Don't be such cheapskate!"

"Watch it!"

"Don't crush the cup!"

"Let go!"

"Alright, alright! I'll just have one more," Kiba finally relented. Raising his hands with one chopstick.

"Fine." Kankuro handed him the other chopstick and let him take one last pinch of the noodles. "So what's your plans for today?"

"I'm going to meet up with my team later and train. Other than that I'm free." The brunette said and chewed on the noodles. "Why? You want a tour around the village?"

"I think I can manage. Will start with meeting the Hokage anyway so."

Kankuro accepted the cup back. "And I have to start work on my puppets." He didn't react as Kiba jumped over him and landed gracefully on the floor. "you mean these guys? What's wrong with them?" Kiba asked as he approached Karasu by the door.

"Nothing is wrong with them. But like all ninja-tools, they need a tune-up."

"Look at this fellow. You can't afford to get him a better fashion style?" The canine handler said as he held up the three eyed crow-doll.

"Karasu is not supposed to be handsome. He needs a wide cover to be able to move without getting tangled up."

"He sort of freaks me out."

"He's supposed to. Now put him down, he is not a toy." The puppet-master said. Usually he never let anyone touch his belongings.

"Ha! Could have fooled me!" Kiba held up the doll in front of him and swung the arms around like it was dancing. "Look at his moves! He is a party dude!"

"Last warning, mutt. Put him down." Kankuro said a little harder.

"C'mon, don't be such sourpass…!" That was when Karasu suddenly spit out a kunai that got stuck in the wall next to Kankuro. Kiba laughed nervously when the Jonin twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.  
Without a word, the puppet-master moved over to the door and opened it. "Get out you troublemaker before I get evicted."

He didn't have more time to say anything else before he was tackled down by a huge white dog.

"Oi!" Kiba rushed forward and caught the flying cup of noodles before it hit the floor. "Akamaru! What are you doing here?"

The dog didn't care he was standing on top of the Suna ninja, he barked at his master.

"So she already knows that I'm gone? And how did you know where to find me?" the Inuzuka asked.

Bark, bark!

"You knew I would be with Kankuro? Am I really that predictable?"

"Get off me!" Akamaru barked warningly as he was shoved to the side. The dog looked between the two ninjas. Kankuro remembered this attitude from the dog before, back in Suna. But he wanted to believe that when they left, Akamaru had showed a little better attitude. However he was probably annoyed that Kiba had run away from home like he did.

"Anyway." Kiba took another small bite from the noodles before handing it over to Kankuro again. "You are right, I should probably be on my way. I catch you later, dude!" The Inuzuka gulped as his arm was caught and he was pulled into strong arms.

"Not if I catch you first, trouble magnet." The Jonin kissed the corner of Kiba's mouth before shoving him out through the door. "Get out of here."

Kiba couldn't help but to snicker to himself as Kankuro slammed the door behind him, his hand went up on the place he just was kissed. "Let's go boy." She said while ruffling Akamaru's fur and the duo started to run down the busy street of Konoha.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Sabaku no Kankuro." Lady Tsunade said as the Jonin where standing in front of her desk. The puppet-master bowed respectfully from a kneeling position on the floor.

"I'm here to offer my gratitude from yesterday. We had good help from the team you sent out."

"Glad to be able to assist you." She motioned for him to stand. "The peace agreement between Suna and Konoha is supposed to cover these kind of incidents so we are happy to help if it is required. "

The Jonin met her brown eyes, trying not to focus on the sake bottle standing on her desk. It was not his business.

"So I guess you will be heading back today?" the Hokage continued. "Actually…." The blond looked at him surprised.

"With Hokage-sama's permission, I would like to stay in Konoha for a week or so. Too rest up and work on my puppets. Gaara have granted me some free time so I thought I would take this opportunity and stay."

Lady Tsunade smirked in a very cunning way. "Interesting." She mused. "Who am I to deny an ally house room? Even though we normally only offer apartments at the inn for Shinobi's with errands here."

"I'm happy to pay for my stay." The Jonin stated, noticing that this was clearly about money.

"How about this offer? I let you stay at the Inn free of charge, in exchange for your services if there would be needed during your visit?"

This time the puppet-master matched the smirk of the Hokage. "Going on missions in Konoha's name? Your reputation precedes you Lady Tsunade-sama. You are a high gambler."

"So I take it you will accept the offer?"

"Unless my brother is against it, I have no objections."

"That's good. Feel free to send a bird from the tower when you want. Unless it is closed that is." The blond eyed Shizune who had been standing quiet in the corner. The raven sweat dropped and let out a nervous giggle.

After he sent a bird from the tower, the Jonin decided to hit the streets. It was a cool day compared to what he was used to. The village had really come to life during the little time he spent at the Hokage's office. Even the late sleepers were up now and opening their little stores on the streets, yelling out the commercial to have people buy their products. A couple of kids crossed his path while playing, causing him to make a halt not to trip over them.

Damn he hated kids!

He had never met a kid that could behave, be quiet, or not to be overly excited. He recalled once when he first came to Konoha during the Chunin exam with his siblings. He had gone too far with a kid, threating him, causing his first meeting with Uzumaki Naruto. Very interesting memory.

Even though he would behave himself better today, he still didn't have to like the annoying little creatures. He couldn't relate to them. He didn't have a specially great childhood himself. Not that he would dwell in that.

"Kankuro-san!" The Jonin turned around and met the kid he remembered to be called Lee. Other than being taller, the weird guy hadn't changed a bit since the Chunin exam. He remembered that Gaara had been talking about him after the 'Retrieve Sasuke'-mission. And if his brother had acknowledge the guy then he would give the kid a break. "Rock Lee, right?" he asked as the raven approached him.

"Yes, good morning! Can I help you with anything?" the polite ninja asked.

"Not really, just looking around."

"I see. I was just going to train when I saw you. If I can help you in the future, don't hesitate to ask." Kankuro stared blankly at the thumb up that was presented to him. This guy was really one of a kind. "um…thanks." Then the Jonin had a thought.

"Actually maybe I need some help. Where do you guys train?"

Lee looked at him puzzled. "Where? It depends on what kind of training."

"I think I will look for Kiba. We were going to meet up, but didn't say where he would train."

"Kiba…hm. Well if I would guess then Team 8 normally train on the grass field. Let me show you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Kiba and Shino were running between the trees, hands filled with ninja-tools, while keeping a close eye on their teammate back. "I'll go first!" Kiba whispered.

"Go." Shino confirmed and both dove out on the grass field.

Kiba crossed path in front of Shino and threw too hands of Kunais and Shurikens at Hinata's left side. Shino attacked with the same amount on her right side.

The Hyuuga kunoichi opened her white eyes with her Byakugan ready and she used her own personal defense Jutsu to block every knife and star with finesse. Her open palm was stretched out in front of her as she finished and she ended with an exhale.

"I would say your Jutsu is complete, Hinata." Shino stated. "Why? You are much firmer now even in the slightest detail."

"Thank you Shino-kun." Hinata smiled. "Although I will continue to train harder. I want my defense to withstand even stronger attacks."

"You Jutsu has proven to resist more than Kunais. Remember the bee team on the Beetle-mission?" Kiba said, leaning his head to the side as Hinata's face turned completely red. "What?"

"Uh! N-nothing!" the girl said and tried to shake the effect off.

"Naruto was with us on that mission." Shino stated, causing the girl to turn towards him. "S-Shino-kun!"

"Whatever." The Inuzuka dismissed. "Are we going to train Hinata or not?"

"Yes. I believe it's my turn. Prepare yourselves." And without further warning, bugs came out from his green coat in huge groups.

"Scatter!" Hinata yelled and She, Kiba and Akamaru made distance from Shino. "Kiba-kun! Back me up!" Hinata stated as she charged with her gentle fist. The plan was that she would punch through Shino's guard and Kiba and Akamaru would finish off with their attack.

"yeah!" Akamaru changed into a copy of Kiba and both threw themselves in their signature swirl. "Gatsūga! (fang over fang)

"Too easy." Shino stated and Hinata gasped as something came up through the ground and caught her ankle. It was a chain of bugs. Now immobilized, Hinata knew she was in the line of fire. "Kiba-kun!"

"Shit! Akamaru!" Both were forced to make a hard turn to avoid Hinata, throwing them off balance. The duo landed hard on the ground.

"You shouldn't use a basic attack against me. Why? I can read it….!" Hinata used her gentle fist and got free from the hold and charged. Taken off guard by the girl's offence Shino was forced into close combat.

 _You can't control your bugs if I pressure you!_ Hinata thought as she hit faster.

"You got him, Hinata!" Kiba cheered.

Although not strong with this type of combat, the Aburame was doing well in his defense. Not able to attack her though, he settled with blocking her hands to prevent her to hit any of his chakra points.

Suddenly with an excellent kick in his stomach, Hinata took him down. "Shino-kun! Are you ok?"

"Hinata! Behind you!"

But before she could turn around, Hinata found a kunai at her throat from Shino. The Shino, before her on the ground was turning out to be a replacement of bugs. "I had already sent them out by the time we started hand to hand combat. It does not take that much effort to control them if they are out. They see to my needs." Shino informed her. "Also, Hinata. You were too concern about my welfare that it clouded your eyesight."

"Yes. I admit my mistake."

"Having a gentle heart is not a weakness. But it needs to be balanced in battle." Kiba stated and scratched Akamaru behind the ear as he turned back to his normal form. "I tend to lose my head if Akamaru is in danger too. I can relate."

"Yes, you do."

Kiba's eyebrow twitched at his teammates annoying honesty. "Just because you are emotionally constipated Shino!"

"Let's not argue." Hinata giggled nervously. "I appreciate your help to train. What else can we do?"

"How about your try to defend yourself against a stronger attack?" Shino suggested. "Kiba."

"Alright! I have a new Jutsu ready to be tested!"

"A new Jutsu?" Hinata asked. Even Shino seemed surprised although it was impossible to tell since most of his face was hidden. "I was talking about Gatsūga."

"Nah, this is even stronger. Let's do it, Akamaru!" he yelled, loving the happy bark he received from his dog and he made a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" (shadow clone Jutsu) A clone was created next to him.

"Kiba-kun, you learned Naruto-kun's Jutsu!" Hinata stated happily, making his eyebrow twitch a second time.

"This is better than Naruto´s!" the Inuzuka argued.

"Why? It's only one." Shino informed in his calm tone next to Hinata.

"You'll see!" Kiba smirked as his companion made a flip and as he emerged from a white cloud, he was a perfect copy of Kiba as well. "Our new move!" Kiba made a new hand sign, as he together with his two clones formed a pyramid, and they were all transforming through another cloud.

"Inuzuka Ryū Jinjū Kongō Henge ,Santōrō!" (Inuzuka-Style Human Beast Mixture Transformation Three-Headed Wolf)

Hinata and Shino had seen Kiba and Akamaru's two-headed wolf before, but this time it was three heads, making the huge white beast look even more lethal. All three heads growled dangerously, causing them to take their own fighting stance. "Prepare yourselves!" the beast howled before jumping up in the air and created an insane spinning motion.

"Tail chasing, rotating fang!

As Hinata and Shino jumped out of the way, the swirl cut through the five trees closest to them on one move. "That's amazing, Kiba-kun!" Hinata cheered and got into defense position. "Come at me seriously, please!"

In the end, her defense was pushed to the limit in a standstill. Hinata's chakra was visible to the naked eye and Kiba's spinning didn't penetrate her shield. His force was not maximal, as Kiba felt he couldn't continue for risk of hurting her. The Jutsu was still too new so he couldn't calculate his limit yet. However, his chakra did the choice for him. One head disappeared, then Akamaru turned back to normal and finally the duo fell to the ground completely exhausted.

Hinata fell backwards as well, panting heavily. "That was an amazing attack, Kiba-kun..!"

"You shield is great too." Kiba panted and accepted the offered hand from Shino, who pulled him to his feet.

"Oi! Hinata! Kiba! Shino!"

The group looked up on the hill where Lee and Kankuro were watching them.

"Looks like Lee got the assignment to show the guest around the village." Shino stated as the duo was making their way down to them.

"No, Kankuro is with me. We were going to hang out today." Kiba stated as he scratched Akamaru in the neck. He was proud over the dog's performance today. His partner seemed to just getting stronger along with him.

His teammates looked at him in surprise. "Kiba-kun?" Hinata murmured.

"Why?" Shino asked just as surprised. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we spent some time together in Suna a few months back. He seem hard, but trust me, he is a great guy. Hi!" Kiba waved as the Lee and Kankuro approached them.

"Hello! From what I could see, great training you guys!" Lee stated excitedly.

"Lee-kun, you are going to train with Neji-niisan today?" Hinata asked.

"I heard my teammate was going to train with your father today, Hinata. And Tenten was going to train with weapons with her mother. But it's okay, I will just work hard too by myself! Gai-sensei will be back from his mission tomorrow and I will make him proud!"

"Guys! This is Kankuro from Suna, Gaara's big brother. Kankuro, this is my teammates; Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata!"

Kankuro nodded at them in greeting.

"N-nice to meet you again, Kankuro-kun." Hinata said politely and made a little bow.

"Likewise," Then the Jonin extended his hand to Shino. "There are not many people that I've lost a battle to. But I remember them clearly. I hope we could put that incident behind us." When Suna attacked Konoha during the Chunin exam, Kankuro and his siblings were being followed by Sasuke and Shino as they had tried to make a retreat. And they both ended up in battle together. He remembered this guy's abnormal and quite frankly disgusting Jutsu with insects. If he recall correctly, the Aburame's body is filled with them.

"Even though I won that battle. The poison of yours nearly killed me." The Aburame stated coldly and did not accept the hand, causing the air around the group become a little chilly.

"Oi, Shino…! Konoha and Suna are allies today. We must put that war behind us." Kiba lectured his teammate.

"Lee-kun. I will accompany you in your training. Why? Some of us still have work to do." Shino said instead and walked away.

"H-hai!" Lee didn't know what else to do but follow.

Hinata seemed most uncomfortable but after a moments pause, she turned to the brunette. "S-sorry Kiba-kun. B-but if you're not going to train a-anymore, then I will g-go with S-shino-kun. I'll see you later…!" And with another polite bow towards Kankuro the kunoichi ran after the others.

Kankuro approached the Inuzuka who stood there with crossed arms watching his team leave with a serious expression. "Well, that went well. You sure you not going to train more?"

"Very sure. That attitude is not okay." The canine-handler stated firmly. "Well, don't mind him. He will come around." Then he turned to the Jonin with a smile. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

After an hour of walking around the village, Kiba decided to show one of his favorite places.

"I have to admit. This village is quite the sight for the eye." Kankuro said as he scanned the civilization below. They were standing at the top of the Hokage-mountain, giving them the best view possible.

"It's a bit greener than you are used to, right?" Kiba sat, while leaning back on his palms, the cool wind made his brown bangs move a little.

"So who were these dudes?" The Jonin asked as he looked down at the four heads.

"From your right, it is our first Hokage who founded the village, Hashirama Senju. And right below us here, is his little brother Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. Next, we have the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who died during the Chunin exam, fighting his student Orochimaru. And then there is the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato who died during the mysterious attack of the Kyūbi. He was quite young if I recall correctly."

"Wait, your fourth Hokage died before your Third?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes. Apparently the Third Hokage retired early cause of some political issues. But then accepted the role back after the Fourth's death."

"I see."

"Now, as you can see we are currently creating the fifth monument on our left, Tsunade-sama, granddaughter of the First Hokage, and former student of the Third Hokage. As you know she is one of the three legendary Sannin." Kiba finished.

"That is some names to live up to." Kankuro admitted.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY WRINKLES ON MY FACE! I WILL BE WATCHING YOU!" was called from bellow, causing both ninjas to look down. The Hokage was half hanging outside her office window, glaring at the workers on the mountain.

"H-hai! Hokage-sama!"

Both Kiba and Kankuro let out a laugh. "She is surely one of a kind!"

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad, sitting in that tower. Being acknowledge as the strongest ninja in the village." Kiba said as he looked up at the clouds."

Kankuro studied the other. "Really? That's your dream?"

Kiba lay down on his back casually. "It's Naruto's dream."

"…so because it's Naruto's dream, it's yours as well? That's you reason?"

The Inuzuka snickered. "No, not really. But I would like to challenge the bastard. His way to the title will not come easy as long as I'm here."

"Heh, rivalry at its best." The Jonin snickered as well and leaned over.

"As Hokage, I would create a Dog-holiday though…" Then Kankuro's lips met his in a normal but firm kiss. Kiba watched Kankuro's eyes as the puppet-master pulled away slightly.

"What?"

"You talk too much sometimes."

The Inuzuka snorted. "Fine! What would you do as Kazekage?"

Kankuro's expression turned a bit more serious. "Nothing."

"You don't want to be Kazekage?"

"Being raised by one gives you another perspective. I saw the backsides of it all on my father. When he was actually around, that is."

It was his turn to look at the clouds. "Besides, Gaara is meant for the title. He knows what the job is about and I couldn't be more proud as big brother."

Kiba sat up and smiled gently at the Jonin's profile. "That's great." He liked that mature side of Kankuro. The way he talked about his brother, made the Jonin look so genuine and loving. Not a side he would expect to see. Family seemed very important, and that was the way Kiba was raised as well so it was nice to have that in common.

The puppet-master turned his head and once again they were caught in a deep staring contest. It was Kiba's turn to lean in slowly. Even though they might be seen from the Hokage-office or by the workers, he decided to take the change. Just as he felt Kankuro's shallow breath against his lips, he pulled back with wide eyes. The familiar sound of howling wolfs pulled him to his feet immediately.

"Oh no, not good. Mom have sent the dogs after me. I need to get home."

Kankuro was a little taken back by the quick retreat, so he just called out the first thing that came to mind when Kiba started to leave. "Go out with me!"

Kiba stopped and turned to him with a curious expression. "What?"

"Go on a date with me, Kiba." The Jonin corrected with a firm tone.

The Inuzuka took a minute to process the information. Then he let out an ironic sneer. "You see me as a girl you need to court?"

Kankuro frowned. "Why makes you think I want a girl to court? Just because you are a guy, I can't take you out on a date?"

Kiba didn't answer, but he looked unsure.

"Fine then." Kankuro shrugged. "Then I just fuck you, unromantically guy-style."

This time, the Inuzuka laughed and relaxed some. "Arrogant bastard. As if I'd let you!" he said while starting to retreat again.

"Is that a No on the date?"

"It's an ironic _good luck_ on both proposals!"

Kankuro grinned, "Challenge accepted….Kiba."

* * *

(Inuzuka Household)

The moment her son entered the kitchen in company of her partner Kuromaru, Tsume approached him and took a steady hold of his ear. "Inuzuka Kiba! I was giving your instructions this morning and even so you ran away, you little brat!"

"Ow! Take it easy crazy woman, I had a few errand to do, that's all!"

"Errands, yeah right, you got some nerve lying to my face!" She let him go and crossed her arms with a disapproving expression. "Shit, what am I going to do with you? Your sister has never been this difficult. Must be your farther genes that haunt me."

"Tch! Sure, you should know. You chased him away. Are you going to do the same with me?" The brunette snorted and went up the stairs to his room.

"Don't tempt me Kiba! I'm very well might!" the Inuzuka leader roared before he had the chance to close the door. Knowing it was best not to argue with her further he decided to do the chores he had been instructed to that morning. Downstairs he could hear his strict mother throw a thing or two and he couldn't help but get a little bad conscience. It was obvious she had a bad day, and he had without doubt made it worse.  
Kiba didn't mean to be a bad son to her. He had been so excited to see Kankuro that escaping his boring duties at home had been quite easy choice.

He made a quick work on cleaning his bedroom. And then left the top floor again to sneak down the stairs. As he peeped around the corner to the kitchen seeing his mother glare back at him.

He should have known that sneaking on Inuzuka Tsume was useless. He revealed himself fully to save some of his dignity. "Um…I'm sorry mom. I misbehaved by leaving the house this morning."

The brunette sighed and finally calmed down. Even though her son could drive her to the edge of insanity most of the time, he also had the power to apologies with such genuine soul. Making it impossible to stay mad at him. "You little sad pup. Get out a feed the flock, alright?"

Kiba nodded and moved to the door, opened it just in time for his big sister to enter the kitchen. "There you are, where have you been?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Not you too." He warned and went out to the backyard.

The vet watched him leave before turning to his mother. "Such attitude. You should put him in shorter leash. Maybe even a real one."

"If I did that, he would willingly choke himself." The mother stated and started to prepare for dinner.

Kiba slashed a couple of pieces of meat on the table and put them in different bowls. It was crowded around his legs by hungry wolfs. "Alright, alright in a minute!" he stated, shaking off the blood of his hand. The drops fell onto the ground and was licked up by the hungry dogs.

"Ok, here you are guys." He quickly put down one bowl after the other to avoid a fight then counted all wolves to make sure nobody was missing. "Done. Akamaru." He called out making his own comrade to join him as they re-entered the house. Akamaru and Kuromaru were the only dogs that sometimes preferred to be inside with the rest of the family.

About an hour later, the Inuzuka was gathered around the dinner table. Kiba threw every second bite to Akamaru, ignoring Kuromaru's growling from the corner of the room. "Mom…"

Tsume looked up with her sharp eyes as she ate her rice. "I'm sorry what I said earlier…about dad." Kiba murmured but she heard him.

"It's okay. I started that one. I should not have spoken like that about your father."

"From what I remembered, Kiba is very much like him." Hana said before taking a sip of her tea.

"That he is. His messy hair, his goofy grin, and wild nature is his father mirror image." Tsume let out a not-so-feminine-grin herself. Kiba looked at them, suddenly interested. "Maybe he comes back one day…"

"Don't push it." Tsume interrupted, ending the subject, causing the teen to puff in annoyance.

"I have a mission tomorrow, mom. Will probably not take more than two days or so." Hana stated.

"Roger that. Do your best, Hana."

"Yes."

"Then Kiba, you will stay home and help me around the house." Tsume ordered.

"Actually I was going to see a friend…"

"Forget it. You can see your friends all the time. I need help around here before my mission later this week. Our home is a mess."

"But Kankuro won't be here for long and I…"

"Kankuro?" Hana asked surprised.

"Yeah, Sabaku no Kankuro." Kiba explained ignoring that Akamaru took another piece of meat from his chopsticks.

"From Suna." Tsume stated." What business do the Sand Ninjas have here?"

"He is on vacation actually. I was going to spend some time with him."

"Then why won't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow?"

Kiba choked on his drink. "N-no way!" then gulped at the intense stare he received from his mother.

"Why not? Are you ashamed of you family, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"What are you talking about, of course not…!"

"Fine! Then it's decided. You work at home tomorrow. And then this friend can come over tomorrow evening." The clan leader seemed very happy with herself ignoring Kiba's glaring of losing the argument.

* * *

Kankuro had decided to take a walk during the evening. Konoha seemed to be all paradise during the day but he was glad to see that even this town hade their drunks and lively neighbors. It made him feel like home. He snickered at the sight of two guys knock each other out with a double K-O.

As he made it down the street he soon acknowledges a trio coming his way.

"Yo." Shikamaru, Chōji and a very tired- looking Ino stopped to greet him.

"Back from your mission?" The Jonin guessed.

"We were lucky it didn't last all night as well." Shikamaru stated and stretched his neck, showing his own tiredness. "What about you?"

"I was going to get a drink or something. Do you know a decent sake-place around here?"

"Of course, that bar over there also has the best BBQ. We were talking about eating there soon!"

"Chōji! You were the one talking about it." Ino complained, obviously in a bad mood. She glared at a guy who whistled flirtingly at her while passing. "Besides, people over there don't let in everyone you know that."

"But Kankuro is an ally of Konoha, of course it would be ok." Chōji said, always wanting to include everybody around him.

"Ino's right Chōji. He might not be banned from the pub, but the war during the Chunin exam is still fresh in some minds." Shikamaru said before he looked at Kankuro." Of course you are considered an ally among us. But some people are sadly very close minded. Something your sister also noticed during her last visit."

"And I'm sure Temari cared just as little as I do." The puppet-master stated proudly. "I will just get a bottle a sake and retreat for tonight. Thanks." He said before he left them.

"I still think we should have invited him on a gathering." Chōji argued as the trio continued home.

"You just want an excuse to eat."

"Ino, don't let your lack of sleep out on him." Shikamaru yawned. "We might Chōji. But not tonight. We all need some rest.

Kankuro ordered a bottle sake to take with him, ignoring the glances he received at the bar. He couldn't exactly blame them. It was like Shikamaru said. Many people lost someone during that attack. He remembered how he and Kiba talked about it during his stay. He would not bow to anyone here. He had mainly been doing his duty to his own village that day. But if he could avoid triggering a painful memory with someone by returning to his inn instead of drinking his sake here in the bar, then he would do that.

Strange thing; realizing this aura, didn't made it fun to watch the drunks anymore. Now he only focused on not getting the wrong attention. He had almost made it back to his inn as he passed the last alley. His mind was completely somewhere else when strong hands caught the back of his shirt and pulled him inside. His instincts kicked in and he turned around to fight back as he was pushed against the wall.

"Damn it Kiba! Do you want to get your ass kicked!"

"You are invited over for dinner tomorrow night." The Inuzuka said, clearly out of breath of running.

Kankuro was once again taken off guard. "What?"

"I know! It's messed up! It's my mom! She is clearly suspicious and wants to see who you are! I'm grounded for the whole day, and the only chance I can see you tomorrow are if you'll come over and eat, and I know it's just one of her tricks…!" Kiba's eyes widened as Kankuro crashed his lips against his before pulling away. "You talk too much sometimes." He whispered amusingly.

"You idiot, how can you find this funny? My mom is not a joking matter."

"I can come. I'm looking forward to see your place." He said honesty, liking the blush that revealed itself on Kiba's face. "You have met my family, it's only fair I meet yours."

It looked like the Inuzuka was thinking on something serious cause he looked really uncomfortable. "And if my mom doesn't k-know….about…you know…us?" he forced out at last.

"It's us? I didn't know that, I can't even get you to go out on a date with me." He said loving the sparkle of anger in Kiba's eyes when he was triggered. "Of course there is, you moron! You think I would have let all those things happen between us if there wasn't a US!"

"You let them happen?" Kankuro swiftly changed position between them, pinning Kiba against the wall instead. "I thought I just ravished you from time to time, and you felt too good to stop it." He said while leaning in and started to suck on Kiba's neck.

"You bastard…!" Kiba growled and held back a moan. "Who do you think you dealing with!?" Putting his feet in between Kankuro's he managed to hook the Jonin's leg and push, causing the puppet-master to stumble backwards. Taking advantage of the situation Kiba followed Kankuro down until he was flat on his back with Kiba on top. Kiba aggressively attacked Kankuro's mouth and forced entrance inside. His hands held on steady on the black shirt and he fought the urge to rip it to shreds. His tongue sought out Kankuro`s instantly and he attacked it without mercy.

Even though taken off guard, the puppet-master enjoyed the assault to the fullest. Impossible to keep his hands in check, he let the sake bottle, that had been spared during the fall, roll out of his grip.  
He reached up to rest his hands on Kiba's waist but as soon as he touched the Inuzuka, Kiba slapped one of his hands away firmly, pinning it on the ground. Kiba's other hand left the shirt as well and took a firm grip of his neck.

Releasing his partners lips after much needed breath Kiba kept giving smaller but tongue-filled kisses along Kankuro's jaw and up towards his ear. As he took the ear lobe between his lips he got the result he was looking for. Kankuro let out a satisficed moan. "That's cute." The canine-handler teased but the Jonin didn't care at this point. Kiba's mouth on his ear sent waves of pleasure down his body and he could feel a reaction down his loin. Not putting up a fight with the arm Kiba had pinned, he used his free hand instead moving it up under Kiba's jacket to rub the strong back underneath. After a while he couldn't help himself, he rose his hips, letting out another moan as Kiba met him, letting their lower regions rub against each other. Their lips sought contact again, and with equal passion both deepened the kiss as much as possible, taking in everything about each other. The scent, the touch, each other's breathing. Kankuro ran his tongue over one of Kiba's sharp canine teeth, realizing how wild his partner was capable of being. "Kiba…" he moaned again, rubbing his groin a little firmer just to hear the hot sound of Kiba's moans that he gotten so used to. "Come with me to the inn…"

As they stopped moving their hips, Kiba let out a frustrated growl. "I can't…need to be home in a few minutes."

They both froze slightly as somebody stopped right outside the alley, digging in his pocket for something. However after a minute, the man continued his walk down the street making the duo sigh in relief. Too consumed in each other they forgot how exposed they actually were on the alley floor.

Kiba climbed off Kankuro and extended a hand to help the Jonin back on his feet. Kankuro was quick however to trap the Inuzuka in his arms, kissing him firmly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night." He murmured. Kiba nodded and stole one more kiss before escaping the arms and was out of sight in a second.

The Jonin picked up his sake bottle waited a minute before reentering the street leading back to his inn.

* * *

As soon as he landed on the street leading to his home, he met up with Akamaru who barked happily to find him. "I just invited Kankuro over tomorrow." The master said and hugged his dog. That's when he realized that Akamaru had a stick in his mouth, making him laugh. "Really? Aren't you a little old for that? Fine." He threw it with a twist, but it wasn't a challenge for the wolf.

"Kiba."

The canine handler turned around, a bit startled by the sudden approach. "Shino! You scared me, man!"

"You spent the day with that Kankuro?" It was typical for his teammate to be short and direct. Kiba approached him after another longer throw to Akamaru. "Yeah, I showed him the village. How did the training go?"

"What do you know about him?" The Aburame asked in his usual calm tone.

Kiba hesitated. Had Shino been following him? What exactly had he seen to ask these kinds of questions? He felt himself go cold, surely his teammate hadn't witnessed…?

"I know enough." He said casually. "Why?"

"As you know, I fought him once. And he is a cold killing machine. Don't think a peace treaty will change that."

Kiba let out a snort. "We all are capable of killing, Shino. We are Ninjas."

"Yes. But it's a difference in killing for your village, and enjoy it. I'm quite sure it's his nature overall. Why? I saw his colors that day."

"And now you are what? Looking after me? Thanks, but I don't need it. Kankuro and I get along fine and he is not a threat."

"I hope you are right, Kiba. And if you are wrong, I hope you realize it before anyone gets hurt." The Aburame said and left, leaving Kiba with his thoughts.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: I'm very happy for the nice reviews I received for this fiction. Glad to be acknowledge for being a Kankuro/Kiba fan! Hope to talk with you guys some more! ^^**


	3. People don't change

**Don't Let Our Strings Break Chapter 3: People don't change.  
**

 **Authors note:**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **(Time-jump)**_

 _ **I'm always happy to talk with Naruto-fans, don't hesitate to comment or mail me! ^^**_

' _Damn you Shino. Kankuro wouldn't hurt anyone of us. What do you think is going to happen? You are being unfair and stubborn.'_

Kiba growled to himself as he stopped sweeping the ground for the third time. He couldn't get Shino's words from his mind.  
The sun was high on the sky over the Konoha village. A perfect day to be running in the forest or swim in the lake, or walk with Akamaru in the mountains. But, no. The Inuzuka was stuck on house-duty cleaning and sweeping the damn yard. Obviously his mother had long forgotten how it was to be young. Not that he would say that to her face. He didn't have a death wish after all.

"Damn you Shino," he repeated out loud. "What the fuck do you mean?"

The night had been long and restless. All night had Shino's visit haunted him. This was not how it was supposed to be. That his team would disapprove Kankuro affected him deeply. And it wasn't any point in talking to Kankuro about it since the puppet-master wouldn't possible give a rats-ass about it.

Before he knew it he twisted the broom in his hands and snapped it in two across his knee, just to get out some of the frustration out. The second the wood broke he knew what he'd done. That was their only broom. A cough behind him made him freeze. Even without turning around he could feel his mother's angry face, trying to keep her temper in control. "Kiba…!" she growled out dangerously.

"…"

* * *

"For the love of…! Damn it!" Kankuro cursed as a knock on his door interrupted his good sleep. He was on a vacation and one person knew where he lived. How was it possible that he couldn't get one calm morning!? While continuing cursing he pulled on a pair of black pants, stepping between some of his discarded tools on the floor and was ready to give Kiba a piece of his mind. However when he opened the door he was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Sabaku no Kankuro! I was sent from the tower with a message from your brother, Kazekage!"

"Gratitude." The Jonin accepted the letter and closed the door. Still sleepy he moved over to his bed again and opened the letter. He couldn't help smirking at the abnormal thick letter, the poor bird must have strain its back. He figured his sister and brother had much to say. Why didn't that surprise him?

 **Kankuro,**

 **I received you message, and I have no objections on you staying in Konoha unless something urgent is happening in Suna. Also I grant you permission on aiding in missions should there be any need for it. Please pass that along to Lady Tsunade. I assume you will return home when you feel ready. Please keep in mind that you are there under the reputation of me and Suna so behave accordingly. You know what I mean."**

"Sorry baby brother. I'm still seeing Kiba." Kankuro whispered to himself as he continued to read.

 **Stay safe out there. Don't be surprised if Temari will visit in near future. We might have business in Konoha.**

 **Your brother Gaara.**

"Yeah right that you have business in Konoha. You send worried sister to keep an eye on me, Gaara?" The Jonin lit a candle and put the letter on fire like he had done for years. Best way to keep information private was to keep it in your own mind.

Figured he could still get an hour sleep he moved over to the bed. He didn't have any plans until that evening. But just as he lay down, he was interrupted of another knock on the door making him almost see red. What was this? He wasn't a popular person! Why did people know where he lived!

A he moved to the door a second time he yanked it up a bit harsher than the first time. The first thing he registered was a fist coming at his head. He caught the girl's fist in mid-air making her gasp in surprise. The kunoichi looked at him, one moment she was going to knock on the door the next he was standing right in front of her. Half naked too.

"It's you again." he said harshly. "What do you want, woman?"

The blond's eyes turned angry and she yanked her hand free while stepping back. "What do you mean _woman_ , my name is Yamanaka Ino!"

"Fine. What do you want?" he asked, not caring the least of her name.

The kunoichi didn't answer the question, just turned around and started to scream. "Yo! Shikamaru! Chōji! I've found him!"

Kankuro had to cover his ears by the high tone, this was clearly not his day.

"Alright, alright. Don't shout like that." It was unmistakable bored tone of Shikamaru about one floor under them.

As they waited for her teammates to arrive Kankuro couldn't help but to see Ino watching his upper frame. As he caught her watch him, her face quickly turned to a disapproving look. "Can't you at least put on a shirt or something?" she scolded.

"Hey, it's you who comes bashing on my door." he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe stubbornly. "If it bothers you so much, then turn around or something."

"It's not proper to be half naked in front of a lady you're not dating!" Ino argued, making him roll his eyes. "Relax blondie, you are not my type and we are not breaking any laws." He said trying to hide his smirk at her blushing face as he obviously riled her up. "W-what are you saying…! You should real…!"

"Yo!" Shikamaru finally made his way over to them, closely followed by Chōji. "Caught you in a bad time?" the Nara asked much more relaxed than his teammate. Ino puffed in annoyance and stepped back, not wanting to be near the Jonin.

"I was sleeping. What's up?" Kankuro asked with a much calmer tone. He had actually enough info about the raven to show him a bit respect. He was probably one of the few he could stand in Konoha so far.

"We thought about it and decided that we should have a gathering." Chōji said happily. "Remember the pub you asked about last night. How about you meet us there tonight for some BBQ?"

"So you finally convinced them, huh?" Kankuro asked without thinking. It wasn't like him to keep a friendly conversation going.

Chōji grinned big and nodded. "Now that you are here, we have an ally to welcome! That's enough reason even for Shikamaru to give in!"

"Chōji. Don't speak without thinking." The bored raven complained. "Anyway, we will gather some of the other teams and relax some. What do you say?"

"I thank you for the offer. But I already have other commitments."

"See that guys? I told you it was a waste of effort and time." Ino stated annoyed.

"I'm being invited to the Inuzuka household." He didn't know why he felt the need to explain his reason to not attend on their stupid BBQ, but things just came out of his mouth for no reason this morning.

"Oh, but we were going to invite Kiba as well!" Chōji stated and was pulled away by Shikamaru. "Feel free to pass the invite along. We will be at the BBQ about 8 a clock." The raven stated and made the assumption to leave the Jonin alone.

"Thanks. I will." Kankuro closed the door. "…but probably not."

Since he couldn't get the peace he wanted, the Jonin was walking around in the village an half hour later. He enjoyed the sunny day, but he couldn't help but expect it to be warmer. He sure was used to the dessert temperature. He passed the Ninja Academy and he held back a snort. Children were running in the yard, shoving and shouting. He didn't stick around long. Obviously this Academy was a bit softer than the one in Suna. Although Suna had started their own academy after Konoha's standard, he felt safe to say that their school was much more efficient.

He decided to eat at the _Ramen_ Ichiraku. The older man seemed very popular among the villages. A younger girl with brown hair seemed to run with many deliveries while Kankuro was there.

"Happy to be see a Shinobi from Suna. We don't see many of your kind here these days." The man stated, clearly in a good mood.

"Well..." Kankuro started but was interupted by the man's hand waiving at him. "There are no prejudice here. Hopefully Suna and Konoha will have only bright days ahead as allies."

"Hn. we can always hope." The jonin said dryly. As he received his bowl with ramen he understood why this place was a hit. "This is great, old man." He had to compliment.

"Glad you like particular recipe is named after a quite famous Ninja of our own."

Kankuro raised his head. "Famous Ninja? A Hokage?"

"Not quite. But maybe one day." The chef stated as he served Kankuro his tea. "His name is Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh, you heard of him?" The man laughed. "Yes. Naruto has eaten here since he was just a little kid. His teacher from the Academy used to treat him to ramen here, in order to keep him out of trouble. He is a messy, loud and clumsy kid, but he has the heart in the right place, and I consider him one of my favorite regular customers."

Kankuro thought about the information he was getting. The more time he spent in Konoha, the more he could see how Naruto affected the village. Gaara had told him that they both shared a dark loneliness from the past. His little brother had never before let anyone inside his heart like he did Uzumaki. The blond Ninja had really changed Gaara's life for the better. More than Temari and Kankuro ever could. In that perspective, Kankuro felt he owed Naruto a lot. And the moron probably didn't even know it.

"Are you a friend of Naruto, lad?" The Chef asked.

Kankuro thought about it. "More of a friend to his friend."

"I see."

The girl made her entrance with a sweet and happy personality. "Is it Naruto you talking about father? Is he back yet?" She asked as she put the metal box she use to deliver food in, on the disk.

"I told this young man that I named one of our dishes after Naruto, Ayame." The man answered and accepted the box. "We got one more delivery darling, are you up for it?"

"Yes, father." Ayame looked at Kankuro as she waited for her father to fill the box with ordered food. "Are you from Suna? I can see from you headband that you are. I've never been there." She stated happily.

"It's quite different from here." Kankuro answered politely, not really in mood to start a conversation. "We don't have good food like this, though." He added and took another pinch of noodles.

"Oh, you are too sweet!" She cried with a blush, but was pulled out of her thoughts as her father cleared his throat a little harshly. "There you go, doll. Be careful now."

She accepted the box, gave Kankuro a little shy wave and then she was gone. The Jonin couldn't help but to feel a bit of tension from the chef after that. Like he would flirt with his daughter? No, he had other priorities in that area. If the man only knew…

"Thanks for the food, old man." He said after a while and gave a good tip on top of the bill.

"You are welcome again!"

The Jonin continued down the road towards the Hokage-buildning, doing his best to ignore the wary glances from many of the villages.

* * *

"Hinata! Glad you are here!" Kiba cheered when his teammate entered the front of his yard with a shy waive. "Good morning, Kiba-kun."

The brunette let the unwilling dog escape his arms. He had spent the last thirty minutes on brushing the unwilling canine but it was a lost cause. The dog was part of his sisters three-dog-team and in his opinion, the younger mutt was a bit spoiled and always made a fuss when being handled.

"I wish it was." He answered as he watched the dog run around the corner, probably going to hide his half-brushed tail among the rest of the flock. "Mom is on a rampage. I'm not leaving the house today."

Hinata giggled at her teammates frustration. "I was going to ask if the team would eat lunch with Kurenai-sensei, but I understand if you are busy. Another time ok?"

"…alright."

Hinata saw how Kiba seemed in deep thought about the suggestion and she knew something was bothering him. "Kiba-kun? What's wrong?"

"Shino and I…had an argument. That guy…I don't get him.." He looked up at Hinata's worried face and he quickly added his huge grin. "Don't worry about it! We will be back in business soon enough!"

Hinata nodded with a smile. "I guess so." But she didn't looked fully convinced.

"Of course! I wouldn't be surprised If there will be an awesome mission soon, making team 8 be the heroes once more…ouch!" Tsume took a steady hold of Kiba's ear and yank him backwards.

"Let's go, " _HERO."_ Get back to work." She acknowledged the younger girl in front of them. "Sorry Hinata. My son uses this time with you to be lazy."

"S-sorry to disturb." Hinata giggled as the woman smiled at her and pulled a growling Kiba away to get back to their chores.

* * *

Kankuro looked around at the hallway as he headed for the Hokage office. The lack of security was quite shocking. Sure, Lady Tsunade could probably defend herself. Gaara could too. But that was not their job. His brother had a squad guarding his office and hallway around the clock. Not that he wanted to, or found it necessary. But that was how it worked.

As he approached the big door, he was about to knock when he picked up high voices on the other side.

"It's not about that, Tsunade-sama. I think we should consider them real."

"I have more important things to handle than a few letters."

"Protocol is that threats should be reported to the elders."

Kankuro took a step back as a loud bang echoed through the office. I was an unmistakable sound of a fist against the desk. "Last time I checked, Shizune. It was I who ruled Konoha, not the elders. We have received two letters now. We don't know if they are connected. Let's wait until we have a bigger reason to worry. Look at this mess, you know we don't have time to investigate it now!"

"….yes Tsunade-sama. I guess you are right."

Kankuro picked up the sound of two female voices coming his way, so he took the opportunity to knock on the door before he would get caught eavesdropping.

"Enter!" The voice was still quite tense so he hoped that he had done the right thing by visiting now.

"Hokage-sama, I've received word from my brother." He stated as he got down on one knee to bow the traditional way.

"Ah, Kankuro. I could use some good news." The blonde stated and gave out a fake laugh, causing Shizune to sweat-drop. The Jonin smirked a bit. He got the undertone. This woman was some piece of work. Luckily he actually had good news for her. "Gaara agreed to let me aid in missions, should it deem necessary." He reported and stood up.

"Gratitude. It will sure come in handy." She looked through some papers. "Nothing urgent now, but it's a comforting thought that we have your experience to use if something happens."

"Considering the alliance, it's only fitted I offer it." He stated formally.

The woman smirked at him, "No need to be so formal. You Suna people truly lack the skill to relax."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said warningly that the Hokage was being too informal.

"I can see you are happy, as your gambling turned out to be a success. I've heard it doesn't happen too often." Kankuro countered.

The heavy silence made him think for a moment that he went too far. But then Tsunade let out a genuine laugh. "you are a cheeky one, aren't you boy?" Kankuro let out a "tch." at being called boy, but he let it slide, and grinned with her. Shizune let out a sigh of relief, as the two of them seemed to have the same humor. "Now, is everything fine with your brother?" Tsunade asked conversationally.

* * *

Hinata made her way through the forest and soon came out in a clearing. Like many times before she looked upon the Aburame-residence. Like the Nara and Inuzuka family, the Aburame clan preferred live in a more forest-rich environment instead of in the center of the village. She could hear the clear sound of insects flying around her; this was surely a paradise for them. She wasn't alone for very long. Her presence was already known, and a member of the insect-clan came out to greet her. "Hyuuga Hinata?" he said with a soft tone. Black glasses covered his eyes, just like Shino´s.

"Good day!" She bowed in greeting. "I-Im here to talk to Shino-kun, please."

"Of course. Just a moment." With that the guy disappeared through the gate.

A few minutes later, Hinata smiled upon her teammate. "Hinata… did something happened?" Shino asked. His voice seemed a little tense, and she didn't need to use her kekkei genkai to see that her teammate hadn't been sleeping very good.

"Shino-kun. We need to talk." She said and he knew what it was about.

"If Kiba wants to do mistakes, then it's up to him…"

"I care too much for Team 8 to let us fight like this!" She cried out, making him halt from retreating. "I'm here to listen to your feelings, and I want us to find a solution."

And because of that he stayed.

* * *

"I'm happy to hear that Kankuro. I can't imagine entering the position as Kage at such a young age. Remember, Gaara will always have support from us." Tsunade said as Kankuro had given her a formal report if his village progress.

"Gaara is strong. And he has a big vision of what he wants to achieve for Suna. But he has a long and hard road ahead. Even if his Sister and I are there to support him, your offer sure is a good help for him. I thank you personally as his brother for your support."

Suddenly the door flew open, causing all three to look up in surprise.

"Granny Tsunade!"

Kankuro caught a flash of blue, and the next thing he knew, a harsh force rushed right into him. It wasn't near enough to get him off balance but the boy fell to the floor with a cry and Kankuro found himself with a huge flashback.  
It was on his first day in Konoha. He and his siblings were making their way through the streets to enter the Chunin exam. He remembered a kid running into him, giving him an excuse to behave quite bad for his own good. He recalled that Gaara had not been impressed.

"It's you." he stated as he now looked down on that same kid. He was older now. A bit taller, but still very young. He was dressed in grey shirt and pants, but with a blue scarf so long, that it was spread out on the floor around him. The biggest change was that instead of a pair of googles on his forehead, he now was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. So the kid had become a ninja, huh?

The kid looked up at him after shaking off the dizziness and his eyes went big. With an annoying scream he pointed melodramatically at Kankuro. "IT'S YOU!"

"Konohamaru-kun!" another girl and a boy rushed in the office as well. She was a pumpkin-redhead with rosy cheeks, and two dramatically ponytails. The boy seemed to stay in the background. He had glasses and looked like he had a cold. Both seemed to recognize Kankuro as well. "Ah! Bully!"

"Konohamaru. I hope you have a good explanation for this." Shizune lectured harshly. But the boy flew to his feet and turned to the Hokage.

"Granny, Tsunade! How come you letting such shady guy into the village!" the boy yelled without hesitation. However it was a big mistake.

"Quiet, kid! You are barging in here without permission. Explain yourself!" she roar warningly.

"You sure haven't changed these past years kid. Still running into people." Kankuro stated with a condescending smirk. "No need to panic though, I'm merely here for a visit."

"What was that you bully, I'm much stronger than before! Me, Konohamaru future Hokage of the leaf village take you on any day!"

"Silence!" Tsunade yelled, causing the kid to jump. "You ran into me as well first time we met, pervert child. Restrain your temper now or I will throw you out myself."

Kankuro wanted to snicker but couldn't decide on to what. That Tsunade called the kid pervert or that she lectured someone to control their temper. Both were hilarious."

"I ask you for the last time, why are you here?" the Hokage said firmly.

"Oh, right, now I remember…!" Konohamaru was pushed to the floor by the girl, who apparently grown tired on her teammate not getting to the point. "it's a crisis, Hokage-sama!" she cried.

"What?" Tsunade grew serious and they all looked at the girl.

"We were training outside the wall, and caught sight of really scary people. When they noticed us watching them, they threw smoke bombs at us and took retreat towards the border. We are sure they were spying on the village!"

"…there is no doubt about it." Konohamaru murmured his face still flat against the floor.

Shizune turned to the blonde. "Tsunade-sama! Could it be…?"

Tsunade had closed her eyes and thought for a moment, before she looked up at her assistant and pupil. "…sent out the Inuzuka's to track them. Now!"

* * *

"YAHOOOO!" Kiba yelled as he flipped through the air and landed on the ground next where his mother was running. "I really needed this!" he grinned as they ran down the grass path that started outside the gates of Konoha.

"Get serious Kiba!" the Inuzuka leader snapped firmly. "This is no joke. I expect your full attention now, is that clear?"

"Alright already. This is not my first tracking mission you know." Her son stated. The youngest Inuzuka made a hand-sign and concentrated. "Yeah! I've caught their scent alright, let's go Akamaru!"

"Kiba!" Tsume sighed as her son swiftly jumped up on his companions back and took the lead. A dark chuckle took her attention right after. "Jealous of the youth?" Gaku asked as he was running next to her with his brown dog on his other side.

"He is being reckless. Let's go." She said and picked up her speed as well. Kuromaru was right behind her, growling in annoyance.

Kiba followed the scent until they suddenly reached a clearing. He had Akamaru stop at it and they started to go around in a circle. Akamaru made a whining noise as Kiba dismounted.

"You are right, boy. This is not right."

The other caught up with them, and Tsume snorted at them. "See now what happens when you just charge ahead. What do you do now, I wonder?"

"This is wrong. The scent is going all directions at once." Kiba muttered in frustration.

"Maybe it's better to focus on this as a mission, and not a tracking lesson?" Gaku suggested but was ignored.

"Have you not come across this before?"

"Normally, Hinata uses her Byakugan and Shino his bugs to keep us in the right direction…"

"You are lazy Kiba. You need to work harder on your own and not relay on your team. You are an Inuzuka, behave like it."

Even though he snorted at his mother in annoyance, he scanned around trying to pick up the scent. It was an even pattern on the ground, going in all directions. He was sure of that…and that would mean…He looked up above them. "They escaped up and moved in the trees."

Tsume smiled. "Correct."

"A typical tactic to throw us trackers off." Gaku joined in.

"Heh! It will do them no good." Kiba said confidently. "With our family on their tail, they will not get far."

Akamaru gave out a growl, clearly filled with confidence as well, and the group moved forward.

They continued a couple more minutes, but the trace was the same.

"Tsume." Gaku said as they both landed on a branch and took a new leap. "We should go back and report. The enemy is clearly leaving the area."

"Don't be such a coward." Tsume snapped. "We are not going back unless we are sure those rats are crossing the border."

"Stay alert, pup." Kuromaru said to Akamaru as he was sniffing the air. "Something is not right."

Kiba felt it as well. "They have stopped."

The trio left the trees, gathering back-to-back to each other on the ground as they felt the threat surround them.

"This is bad, Tsume! We pushed them too far." Gaku stated in despair.

"No, they pushed us too far by approaching the village!" She growled back and swiftly flipped out a kunai. "Now, quit you whining Gaku. Live up to our family name."

"Don't expect too much from him mom," Kiba grinned not affected by their situation as he too pulled out a kunai. "He takes from his mother's side."

"Oi! Don't even go there, kid!" Gaku said defensively.

The group scanned the tree tops, meeting the enemy's eyes with bared teeth.

"So the old woman sent the dog on us?" one of the men sneered."…and I'm not talking about the animals."

"Listen asshole. We are taking you back to the village. Surrender or this will get ugly." Tsume stated with a firm tone.

"Sorry, that does not fit into our schedule." As the group of four charged at them, Gaku cut them off by throwing smoke-bomb.

"Akamaru!" Kiba joined his partner who had changed into a copy of himself. Together they threw themselves into the air and attacked with their signature move. "Gatsuuga!"

The duo made the enemy-group to scatter to avoid impact. The attack was strong enough to cut through the nearest trees.

Tsume charged at the one who had been moving at her direction. The smoke was still heavy but her nose brought her directly at him. Using her sharp claws, she swiftly cut his throat and ended his life. Kuromaru was guarding her back, his eye that was not covered in an eye-pad focused intensively.  
The black wolf sensed the threat and jumped in between Tsume and the attacker. With a bone-breaking bite on the man's leg, Kuromaru brought the screaming man to the ground and tore at the flesh aggressively. Tsume turned around smirking. "Trying to attack from behind? My partner Kuromaru finds you easily. And he loves little shits like you for a snack."

The man cried as the wolf tore even more on his bleeding leg, making the flesh to give in. "Please!" he cried desperately.

"Give up and I will spare what's left of you." She ordered.

"I don't know anything! I was hired to come here, I swear!"

She glared at him in suspicion as another one of the group came flying, hitting the tree next to her. He let out a groan of pain, before he fainted by the impact. Kiba landed gracefully on the ground, checking the state of his opponent before he turned to his mother.

"Gaku!" He called out.

"The fourth one is gone!" their teammate reported back a few meters away from them. His brown companion was desperately sniffing on the ground for a trace. "It was like he vanished into thin air."

"Fourth? What about the third?" Tsume asked sharply.

Before he could answer, Gaku looked down to see the ground crumble under him. The hidden enemy came flying with a fist ready and he made a direct hit. Getting the air punched out of him, Gaku lifted from the ground and hit the nearest tree. The Inuzuka started to fall but a thick branch broke the fall. His brown companion barked widely to get his attention, but Gaku was out cold.

"Gaku!" Kiba yelled and started forward, but Tsume held out an arm in front of him. "Stay here, Kiba. Kuromaru, let's go!"

Her black companion was already with her and together they charged. The enemy acknowledged her and halted his movement to stick his kunai through Gaku´s throat.  
Instead he dropped a paper-explosive and took flight.

Tsume's eyes widened in shock. "NO!"

Then it all happened at once. The fleeing ninja had jumped from the branch and was aiming for the ground. But he was shocked to suddenly entering a wooden barrel instead. He found himself in darkness and grunted as his prison fell into the ground.

A sudden shadow came from above and landed on the branch, picked Gaku up and jumped before the bomb went off. Tsume fell to the ground by the blast and held her arm above Kuromaru to avoid getting any pieces of trees on them. "Gaku!" she yelled as she couldn't see a thing through the smoke.

As the air cleared little by little she could finally make out the silhouette of a stranger by Gaku's side. His scent was un-familiar and her adrenaline was still pumping, so she charged aggressively. The stranger didn't move, as if he was expecting her to halt. And then she was, but not by her own free will. Her son had his arms locked around her waist and he made quite effort to halt her. "Easy, mom. Let me introduce Kankuro."

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok, Gaku?" Kiba asked as they entered the main gate to Konoha. The group of people was much larger than when they left. Two ninjas was in custody, ready for a session with Konoha ANBU interrogation squad. And Kankuro had made joined them back, after Tsume had declared him a none-threat.

"Yeah, I will be. Just a bump in the head." The brunette answered with a little wince. "consider it could have been much worse." Then he turned to Kankuro. "Gratitude."

"Don't mention it." The Suna Jonin answered professionally.

Kiba glanced at his secret partner. He didn't know why, but he wasn't surprised that Kankuro had showed up. Right before the explosion Kiba had caught the Jonin's scent. The Jonin really had a tendency to look out for him. Too bad for himself, it was not supposed to be like that. Normally he was a trouble magnet on his own, now it could involve Kankuro as well.

"Go to the hospital, Gaku. That's an order." Tsume said before turning to the younger ones. "And you two."

Kiba almost flinched at the tone. This was not the way he wanted Kankuro and his mother to meet. The clan-leader approached his partner as if she sized him up. Her dominant persona as pack leader was shining through her posture. "Did Tsunade-sama send you?" she asked.

"No." Kankuro answered, unaffected by the woman's ground-standing.

"You better not lie to me. If the Hokage don't trust us to handle missions alone…"

"You can check all you want. I came on my own accord." The Jonin glanced at Kiba. "Your son and I bonded quite some time ago."

"So I've heard." She too looked at her son. "You still have much to learn Kiba. But overall you did good today."

Kiba held back a snort. Being lectured in front of Kankuro by his mother was embarrassing to say the least. "We are finish up the mission here with reports, then I stand by my promise. Kankuro is welcomed at our table tonight if he wishes."

Kiba noticed how Kankuro's shoulders seemed to relax suddenly and he realized that the other had not been relaxed at all. It hit him that the Jonin was quite hard to read. Was Kankuro this tense most of the time without Kiba knowing? If so, what was causing it?

"I'll be happy to join you, thanks." The puppet-master replied.

The ANBU accepted the prisoners and Tsunade thanked Tsume for her contribution.

 **(Outside the Hokage-office.)**

"You are not mad that mom is not giving you credit in there?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"The less attention I get in this village, the better." Kankuro said, noticing how Kiba picked up the unintentional seriousness in his tone.

"I disagree."

"Would be surprised if you didn't."

"If people see the help you contribute to the village it will help them to see the peace-treaty with more open minds."

"Sometimes you can't change people's minds." Kankuro said.

"Are you talking from experience from your home or here?"

The door opened before Kiba could get an answer but the Inuzuka was sure to continue this discussion later on.

* * *

Even though he couldn't really prepare enough mentally for the dinner, time didn't care. Tsume had spent some time in the kitchen. More than usually, Kiba noted. Just as he was going to explore what she was doing exactly a knock on the door took his attention.

He moved over a few sleeping dogs in the hallway. His own companion nowhere in sight and he opened the front door. "Hi! Welcome!" he said a little louder than intended.

"Thank you very much!" Kankuro answered a grin. He kept the same tone just to tease, but added much lower whisper. "Why are you so tense?"

"Because this can go either way…what the hell are you doing?" Kiba pulled back from the kiss Kankuro was about to give him, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, surpass. It's just us here." Kankuro removed his shoes. "Should I have brought flowers?" he asked.

"No, mom doesn't care for them, and it would be awkward." Kiba said crossing his arms. "Don't know what she is cooking out there. We could die, I'm being honest."

"Don't worry. I've lived through Temari´s cooking."

"Really? I'll be sure to tell her that next time I see her." Kiba said as they left the hallway.

"Do that and we really will die."

"Hope you guys are hungry. Hana is away on a mission, so you can take her place by the table, Kankuro." Tsume said as she was setting the table for them.

Two grey dogs came into the kitchen, passed Kankuro like he wasn't even there and stepped out through the backdoor to the back yard. "Quite a zoo around here."

Kiba grinned at his mother twitching eyebrow as he took a few cups to put on the table. "He is not used to animals mom. What I recall they only have eagles in the desert."

"That's not true. We also have snakes." He looked around. "Can I help with anything?"

Kiba eyed him. This was a new side of Kankuro. Mature and polite. Gave him the impression that the Jonin really pushed himself to make a good impression.  
Even Tsume looked at him and shrugged. "You can unpack the chop-sticks. They are in the drawer there.  
Soon they were sitting down, and it was a much more relaxed dinner than Kiba had thought.

"So how many dogs do you have in the family?" Kankuro asked as Kiba handed him the bowl with rice across the table.

"Well, there is Akamaru and Kuromaru, they are mine and mom's partner. And Hana got the triplets. You met two of them in the hallway."

"And then we have the puppies. So 9 right now." Tsume added and decided to change direction of the conversation. "So Kankuro…we have established that Kiba and you have been friends quite a while. How did you meet? Certainly not in the academy."

"No, I'm a year older than Kiba." Kankuro agreed. He raised his cup and frowned in thought at Kiba. "must have been in the Chunin-exam, right?"

"Right." Kiba nodded. "Kankuro took the exam here together with his brother and sister. And you already know who they are so don't start…"

"Hey, you calm yourself." Tsume said firmly to her son. "I know about that. And I don't judge. Not about the war incident either, we have a peace-treaty with Suna now."

"That's nice to hear." Kankuro admitted.

"Don't thank me yet. You are not off the hook yet." The clan leader said with a evil glint in her eye. But instead of being intimidated, the Jonin only smirked. "Bring it on then."

Kiba looked between them…"Oi…! What are you-?"

"What's you shinobi-status?" Tsume started.

"Jonin, Captain and bodyguard."

"Family background?"

"Son of the fourth Kazekage, brother to the fifth currently Kazekage. Very uncomplicated, I assure you."

"Skills of expertise?"

"Puppet Mastery."

"Doesn't say much."

"It's an art."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I show you first hand if you want…"

"More egg rolls anyone!?" Kiba put up the plate in between them, cutting off their starring contest.

A silence fell over the table, until Tsume burst out laughing, throwing her head back. Kankuro allowed himself so smile as well. This was one crazy lady. He wasn't sure if she wanted to break him or befriend him.

"I like your honesty Kankuro, you are an ok kid."

"I glad we can put the suspicion behind us for now." He agreed, both of them looking at Kiba who was white as a ghost, causing them to laugh some more. "C'mon kid! You really thought I would chase you friend out of town? Is so rare to have you bring people over so I'm just glad. If he is good enough for you then he is for me."

Kiba held back a shiver. _If the woman only knew!_

"So…"she continued, as her son was clearly lost for words. "Chunin exam you said. That bring back memories. You did the Forest of death too right? What rules did you have?"

"Twenty six teams. Half teams have earth scrolls, other half heaven scrolls. Three days without food or water. The tower would only accept complete teams."

"Sounds about right." Tsume nodded and turned to the doorway when Akamaru came inside.

"Hi boy, come over and eat a little." Kiba said and put his arm around his comrade's neck in a lose hug. The white canine accepted a piece of meat with gratitude.

"I still can't get over how big he is now." The Jonin stated as he took a zip of his drink.

Tsume studied the wolf. "…hm..he is not done yet I think. He still got a bit more to go."

A sudden gruff was heard under the table, causing Kankuro to shift on his seat in surprise. A black wolf he recognized from the mission came out and it was then he notice the details of the dog. He was missing an ear and consider the eye-patch he was half blind as well.

"Going outside." Was heard in a gruffy and annoyed tone.

Tsume let out a laugh. "Are you pissed that the pupp is larger than you, buddy. Don't be so sensitive…"

"He can talk!?"

Kiba looked up at Kankuro, enjoying the shocked face. "He can."

"But your dog can't-"

Akamaru let out a growl, clearly offended by the statement.

"That's not true, Akamaru talk all the time."

"Not like that…"

"Ok, enough." Kiba said politely but the undertone was threat full.

"Suck it up, Kiba. You and Akamaru have you own language and you know it. Not even I can understand him sometimes. And that's fine. I put that dog in front of you when you were a kid and told you to become one team, and that you do."

Kiba looked at his mom. It wasn't very like her to hand out a compliment out of the blue. This dinner was so different. Kankuro was polite, his mother was polite. It was kind of creepy to see them at their best behavior. However the conversations held up good so he wouldn't be stupid enough to complain.

The dinner went on.

"...And then we made it back. 14 dead comrades, 5 survivors. I was merely a Chunin on my second mission. Wouldn't it been for two medic ninjas then I wouldn't have been here."

"That's some brutal experience." Kankuro commented. He found himself liking Kiba's mother. And he could see her strength in Kiba. But very much was missing as well. He reckon his partner had much from his missing father as well. A subject he didn't dare to bring up.

"I could handle the scars even back then. But too see Kuromaru losing his eye, was the worst part. It came to me then that even though our canine companion is our strength it's also our weakness. That's why the core in the Inuzuka family is teamwork. You can never work too much or too hard on it. Right?" She lightly smacked Kiba in the back of his head, making him almost put a piece of food in his throat. After a cough, he simply muttered. "…I know, already."

"Surely your friend can get you motivated to train. You are already following your mother's footsteps in scars. You need to work harder if you want to grow up to become an adult."

"He is a trouble-magnet isn't he?" Kankuro commented with a teaseful smirk.

"You don't know the half of it. I received him back from one mission, half-dead. And then there was a virus incident with Akamaru. He won't be happy until he pushes my nerves to the edge."

"I don't regret anything." Kiba stated firmly. "And about that half dead thing; you can thank Kankuro for that one. He saved our lives that day."

After another detailed re-tell about the Sasuke-mission, Tsume seemed very genuine grateful to their guest. But she instead of letting it out in worship and compliments, she pulled out a bottle of sake from one of the cabinets. Kiba had to laugh. It was like his mom spoke Kankuro's language. After a toast, they talked some more and then the clan leader looked at the clock in the kitchen wall. "I need to go out with the puppies. Kiba, could you clean the table, please."

"Of course. Akamaru, you want the left overs?" He asked as he mother stepped out. He knew his mom wanted Akamaru to eat outside with the rest of the pack but he didn't have the heart to do that. "You greedy goof" he snickered as the dog inhaled the food. He looked at Kankuro. "Akamaru is not a natural part of the pack. He doesn't really fit in like the others. So naturally he doesn't learn either because he is with me around the clock. It works for us. But mom and Hana think we should work more practical with the family. It tends to be some sneaking around."

"Whatever works for ya." The Jonin studied Akamaru as the dog came over to his side and waited for his plate as well. "Fine. But if you tell on me, you and I are going to have a chat." He said as he bent down to put it on the floor. Akamaru quickly emptied that plate as well. "Reminds me of that comrade of yours."

"Who?" Kiba asked as he was gathering the rest of the plates on the table.

"The fatty."

The Jonin's eyes widened in shock as Kiba dropped the cups he was holding onto the table surface. Kiba looked around, almost he was expecting a attack, before turning to Kankuro. "Don't call Chōji that! He can hear you!" he hissed. After collecting himself, he snickered together with his partner. "Seriously, that guy goes insane over that word. We are all very careful not to use it. Except of Ino that is."

"What a team. How do they even work together?"

"Except from Asuma-sensei, they have Shikamaru."

"Fair enough." Together they cleaned up the rest of the kitchen in silence. Akamaru was rolling around on the floor, just being comfortable.

"Then what about your team?" Kankuro asked suddenly as Kiba put away the last cup. "What about them?"

"Are you guys ok, you were kind of annoyed at them on the training ground." he said as kiba passed him.

Kankuro followed Kiba up the stairs in silence, noticing that Akamaru didn't follow them. Something he said had clearly struck a nerve with his partner. But before he could reflect about it he found himself in a new space. He took a moment to look around. It was a simple room, a quite wide bed, a desk under the window and a closet. The walls were decorated with family pictures and ninja tools and scrolls.

"So this is your room." He mused before turning to the other who didn't answer. "What's on your mind? I thought I did pretty good." Kankuro stated as Kiba moved over to the window.

"You did. It's not that." The Inuzuka answered distantly. The Jonin frowned. It wasn't like Kiba to be quiet like this. The Inuzuka's problem usually is that he talks too much. "Spit it out, mutt." He knew he had to work on his comfort skills. Luckily for him, Kiba wasn't a very sensitive being.

"Shino visited me last night. He has concerns over his past with you."

Kankuro approached him. "That was an ugly fight." He stated as he leaned against the desk. "Unfortunately I can't take any of it back. We were at war."

"He doesn't trust you. And he wants me to be careful around you like you are a threat." Kiba continued. He could hear the Jonin sigh next to him. "So he's looking out for you. That's good. A teammate should."

"Of course. But I don't want him too. Not like this." Kiba turned around and looked into his eyes. "He doesn't know you like I do."

"I sure hope not." The Jonin tried to joke. But as it wasn't working he became serious again. "Kiba, if you are sure on how you feel, then why are you upset?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm a bit torn, because I want them to accept you. I need them too. If they can't accept us being friends then how will they accept us as… you know."

Kankuro started to glare at the floor. This subject seemed to be following him. Acceptance in Konoha. Was that even possible? "They probably won't."

"That's fucked up wrong!" The Inuzuka yelled and slammed his fist against into the desk. Kankuro listened but no sound was coming from the first floor. Tsume must have walked with the dogs like she said. Therefore he gripped Kiba's shoulders and shook him firmly. "Well, will you let their attitude come between us?"

"No." Kiba answered a little taken off guard by the hold.

"Are you sure you don't want out from this, if it turns out Shino disapproves?" he asked more firmly.

"No, I won't." Kiba raised his voice as well as the tension was contagious.

"Then don't fucking care what they think." Kankuro growled and pressed Kiba up against the wall next to the window. Kiba moaned as his mouth was attacked and he took a steady hold of Kankuro's dark clothes. The Jonin deepened the kiss, grateful for the none resistance as his tongue entered Kiba's mouth. The news of Kiba's friends wanted him out of the picture made him even more territorial. At least he knew Kiba felt the same or otherwise he would probably lose it. He wanted to believe there was a solution for them out there.  
He assaulted that familiar tongue again, just to draw out those sweet moans he loved to hear and he pulled Kiba even closer to his body instead of the wall.

Kiba suddenly pushed against him, causing them to end up on the floor with a grunt. Still no sounds were heard from below, giving Kankuro hints that they were in fact alone in the house. So without further delays, the Jonin flipped them over and he started to pin Kiba to the floor. He quickly assaulted the neck, biting it on the same spot he did once before and Kiba arched his back as the teeth broke his skin. "Afraid the earlier marks would go away?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I know you like this so much." Kankuro whispered back and licked the blood away.

Kiba started to yank his hands but they were firmly pressed against the floor, causing the Jonin to snicker in a gloating manner. "Don't think so mutt."

"I thought we been over this. You don't have a chance against me in a hand to hand combat." To prove his point, Kiba used his legs to throw the other off balance and managed to get the upper hand. As he rolled them over he sat firmly on Kankuro's hips and yanked the cat- like hood off the puppet-master's head and tossed it aside. "Never get tired of that." He snickered and with a firm grip with both hands he twisted his fingers in those brown locks and pulled Kankuro up into sitting position so he could claim his lips.

"And I am the top dog around here." he murmured and let his own hand stroke the puppet-master's strong chest through his shirt. Kiba attacked his mouth again, their teeth clashing together in the aggressive dance.

Kankuro didn't mind Kiba's aggression and he used the position to his advantage. While seemingly surrender to the rough kiss, his own hands wrapped themselves around Kiba's waist and stroked his back for a minute before they fell down and shamelessly groped that tight ass. Kiba arched his back again at the sudden stunt and he gently nipped at the Jonin's bottom lip. Before the Inuzuka had time to actually bite him, which he was sure was the idea, Kankuro lifted Kiba's lighter form while standing up, muffling Kiba´s surprised protests in their lip-lock. Not feeling the ground under him, Kiba made a motion to push Kankuro away, but the puppet-master was quicker. He pushed the Inuzuka not so gently onto the edge of the bed, using the stunned moment to his advantage. As Kiba hit his back, Kankuro was on top of him again, twisting his arms behind his back. He pushed Kiba forward, pulled his wrist back, stretching his arm and keeping a firm pressure on his shoulder. Too be extra sure he twisted the wrist some as well.

"Ouch! Damnit! You are such a cheater!"

"How come, because I'm winning?" Kankuro snickered, loving how Kiba still resisted against the lock. "I might not be a close combat type like you, but I still have training in combat. You were too confident."

"You think this is over?" Kiba said but growled in pain as Kankuro pushed his face against the floor until he lay down on his stomach. "Unless you want to lose that arm, then I suggest you surrender, mutt."

He folded Kiba's wrist down so it was flat against Kiba's back, then leaned down to kiss the skin he could reach, which happened to be the brunette's neck. He could feel Kiba shiver under his touch. But his voice was defiant still. "Make sure you know what you doing, puppet-freak. One moment of weakness and I'm free to give you a session of my own." Kankuro was happily impressed of the tactic. Kiba was trying to get inside his head, creating doubt and insecurity that would open up opportunity for mistakes. A good choice in the situation. Too bad he was too skilled to fall for it. With his free hand he took hold of Kiba's chin and made him face him, careful with his fingers in case Inuzuka would try and bite.

"Oh, I'm far from done with you." He whispered and then he pulled Kiba from the floor, snickering at Kiba's growl in pain by the yank of his sore arm. "Get on there." He ordered and Kiba let himself be pushed onto the bed on his knees. Kankuro sat down as well behind him, and with his free hand Kankuro reached around and yanked the zipper down of Kiba's jacket while he started to assault the neck again with greedy kisses.

"You smell so good." He murmured and Kiba couldn't help but to groan at the teeth nibbling at his skin. He felt Kankuro's roaming hand over his bare stomach, over his scar, up over his chest and then he let his fingertips stroke one of his nipples.

"Ugh! You self-righteous…!" the last word turned to a gasp and Kankuro licked the red clan tattoo on his cheek. "What was that, you don't like it?" his fingers left the nipple and with a grip on his hair he yanked Kiba's head back to rest on his shoulder.  
His lips attacked the open mouth and when he was sure Kiba would stay put, he let go of his hair and continued to caress that same nipple with his free hand again.

Kiba didn't turn his head away from the lip-lock; the Jonin could even feel his partner relax a bit. It was a good sign that he was stimulating him the right way. However he realized how sneaky Kiba was, as he still tried to test the pressure of his locked arm. "If you don't stop fighting me, I will have to get nasty." He said against his mouth.

Kiba grinned, his eyes revealed that this fight was long from over. "You may be my partner of interest but if you think you get anything served for free, then you don't know me."

"Then I guess I just have to tame you a bit."

"Ha! You know who you talking t…oi!" Kiba's face slammed down onto the bed and he felt Kankuro hovering over him. His arm was really sore now and the Jonin didn't budge an inch.

"I'm going to take that jacket off now." He warned and Kiba turned his head to the side so he could breathe properly. When he picked up the words he couldn't help but to smirk maliciously. "That's going to be a problem for you." He knew Kankuro would have to let go of his arm to be able to pull the leather away.

"I don't think so." He pulled out a kunai and held it in front of Kiba's line of vision.

"C'mon Puppet-freak, that's not helping you. Even if you put it against my neck, I'm confident enough that you won't slit my throat."

"I wouldn't do that. However I have no problem doing this…" Kiba's eyes widened as Kankuro put the Kunai at the neck of the jacket.

"Oi! You will not shred my jacket!" Kiba growled, all confident gone.

"How else is I'm going to get it off?" was asked in an amused tone.

"That is my favorite jacket! I will never forgive you if you mess it up!"

Kankuro wanted to laugh out loud. He had his partner just where he wanted him. "I guess I could spare it for you. If I can count on your cooperation, that is."

The Inuzuka hissed angrily, obviously in war with himself. "You basta- arh!" He growled as Kankuro tightened the arm. "Such language, Inuzuka." He grinned. "Well, how is it going to be?"

"…Fuck!….fine." Kankuro knew that answer came from deep within so he didn't dare to tease more about it. "Good. Then you just follow my instructions: put your free arm back."

Kiba did as told but very reluctantly. Kankuro slipped the jacket-first arm off quickly. "Now forward." Kiba stretched out his naked arm in front of himself.

Then Kankuro was fast. He pulled the locked arm from its hold and forced hit forward as well, using his own bodyweight to lay down on top of Kiba to completely pin him to the bed. Kiba grunted at the sudden dead weight. And he tried to get momentum to move, but Kankuro was firm and held onto both of his arms, quickly yanking the rest of the fabric off the other arm and threw the leather on the floor. "Now, put your wrist over your other, like an X."

"Damn you sick bastard." Kiba muttered but didn't manage to resist as Kankuro's forced his wrists to comply. Even though this was a game, he didn't really like to lose. And Kankuro was surely playing dirty.

"Don't think I'll let you move. Now let see here." Kiba watched how the Jonin stirred up his chakra and through his fingertips, blue chakra strings appeared. With a twist of his hand, Kiba felt how the strings wrapped around his wrist, binding them together with an unforgiving pressure. For a moment, Kiba didn't know if he was going to be offended of the disadvantage, or impressed by the chakra control.

Then he felt Kankuro's breath against his ear, making him shiver. "You don't fear restraint?"

"No." he answered honestly feeling his mood had disappeared. "And not to ruin you winning streak, but this is not the time or place for dirty intimacy if that's what you have in mind. I'm game for a little meaningless wrestling but…"

"Your lioness to mother is out, and I feel no other presence in the house." Kankuro stated and licked the shell of his ear.

"B-but that can q-uickly change…" Kiba stated while he tried to suppress a moan, but failed.

"Don't worry. Just going to have a little harmless fun." He said and removed his black fingerless glove from his right hand.

"But…?" Kiba felt how his partner lifted his hips and urged him to his knees. As the Inuzuka tried to sit up however Kankuro put pressure between his shoulder blades to keep his upper frame resting on his bent elbows on the bed. "Are you going to stay put or do I have to tie you to the bed post as well?" Kiba heard on the tone that the confident game was back on and it annoyed him to beyond limits.

"Oi! You smug asshole! Don't think you can just do what you like…!" he hissed, but he couldn't hide the hint of nervousness in his tone. It was stressing, not knowing what his partner might do. The position he now found himself in felt humiliating.

"No?" Kankuro dug his own knee in between Kiba's thighs to keep them separated. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it." he whispered and his hand went under and started to undo the fly of Kiba's pants.

"Kankuro!?" Kiba felt himself heat up on the cheeks, his wrists started to fight the chakra strings by instinct.

"Kiba…" The Jonin leaned forward, careful not to put too much of his weight on Kiba's back and he started to hungrily kiss the canine handler's naked spine. His exploring hand wrapped itself around Kiba's sex, pulled it out from his pants and skillfully started to massage it to life.

"K-kankuro..! This is-!" Kiba tried to crawl forward but the Jonin held him close to his own body. "Shhh."

The puppet-master's hand worked his hand over Kiba's length, getting familiar with it, and he continued to lick and kiss every bit of Kiba's back. His other hand caressed the skin once before going under and started to stroke Kiba's nipple like he did earlier. He could feel how Kiba's back muscles tensed under his ministrations and he made sure to be as gentle as possible. "Kiba… I've got you. Please relax."

The Inuzuka let out a nervous sigh, his cheeks was red of embarrassment and he was glad his partner couldn't see it. The chakra strings didn't budge at all, so all he could do was to hide his face between his bent elbows. The cool sheet helped a bit but as he felt Kankuro's fingers against his nipple, he let out a cry in pleasure, curing at himself for doing it. "Ah! T-thats… I'm…!" He didn't know what to say really. He knew his lower body was coming to life and he grew hard and firm in Kankuro's hand. The sensation was overwhelming, but his position was helpless and quite vulnerable. He found himself in war with himself. One part wanted to fight, regain some integrity but the other part, the one that was currently winning, was being consumed with rising pleasure.  
He guessed it all came down to who it was touching him. It was Kankuro. The one he had…he trusted the Jonin. They both had started this…relationship. However, this part was new and would probably take time to get used to. Another moan escaped his lips and his mind left his train of thoughts, losing to his body desire.  
Kankuro felt his partner finally started to give in. He continued to kiss the flawless skin as he took in the moans that steady left Kiba's lips now. "Kiba…your voice is softer than usual…"  
The Jonin let out a snicker as the other gave him a defiant curse word in reply. He made his thumb tease the slit of the shaft, causing Kiba to jolt in pleasure. "AH! D-don't tease me…!" he complained but was rewarded as Kankuro's hand started to pick up the pace, jerking him off steady.

"K-kankuro…" Kiba let the pleasure completely take over and he couldn't help but rock his hips. His partner's other hand left his hard nipple, joined his other hand and started to gently knead his sacks.

"U-untie me…want to touch you…!" he pleaded.

"No. This pleasure is for you alone. And besides." Kankuro rubbed his clothed hard-on against Kiba's backside, letting out a grunt in pleasure of his own. "Your pleading is enough Kiba…let me hear it..!"

Kiba complied and arched his back to push back against his partner's groin. The Jonin's hand should feel damp by now cause Kiba knew he was leaking of pre-cum. He let his knees open wider to keep his balance through the small spasm going through his body. "Kankuro…! S-so good…!" he admitted.

He let out a frustrating whine as the hand slow down it's pace and Kankuro corrected his stance behind him. "no…k-eep going!" he almost ordered, causing the puppet-master let out a satisfied groan. "I intend to." He whispered.

The Jonin realized that he had been so occupied on his task that he forgot to listen for signs if they still were alone. He took a second and listened, happy that it seemed to be the case. Kiba's next moan had him return to his duty. To make up for the distraction, he leaned over further on Kiba's back and started to move his hand quicker and firmly again. The member pulsed in his hand by the movement and Kiba cried out in pleasure at the new attention. The Jonin took Kiba's upper ear shell into his mouth and started to stimulate it with his tongue, having his partner cry out even more. Kiba's hips were restless, rubbing steadily against his groin, making it really difficult not to take this session further.

His other hand left the sacks again and moved up to Kiba's other untouched nipple, pinching and stroking it in a circle to get it hard.

Kiba's started to moan even harder, and as Kankuro picked up the speed to finish him, the Inuzuka let go of all self-restraint and cried out loud in pleasure. Kiba leaned his head against the confident tongue that assaulted his ear, his nipple was rock hard and his groin was on fire. His arms was shaking from supporting his weight and he sought release. Suddenly Kankuro's hand left his nipple and came up to cover his mouth, making him gruff in protest and shock. His partner's lips massage his ear while he whispered with a husky voice.

"Even though we are alone, we shouldn't push our luck in case she is out on the yard."

' _That's why I said this wasn't the time!'_

However Kiba's annoyance slipped away as he was steady building up a pressure in his lower region and he put his focus on that. The room filled with his muffled moans and Kankuro's voice whispering his name over and over with an abnormal gentle tone. The Jonin didn't know how he ended up here with this guy. But he wouldn't change a thing. Kiba's tone, his body cringed in pleasure by his touch, drove him to such bliss. He wanted to preserve this feeling. Feel this connection with Kiba and these new emotions of ….he couldn't quite place.

He groaned again as Kiba rubbed against him, trying to say something under the hand but they both ended up giving in to moans of pleasure by the act instead.

Then Kankuro let out another grunt of pleasure as Kiba at last cried into his hand and canine-handler came over the bedsheet in a good orgasm. His arms gave in of the shock and he fell forward on his the bed with Kankuro on top. After wiping his naked hand on the bedsheet, Kankuro removed his other hand from Kiba's mouth lightly, his fingers caressing those panting lips. "Fuck!" the Chunin panted. "You are one pervert guy."

"For you? Guilty." The Jonin smirked before going serious again. "You're ok?" he whispered.

"Untie me." Kiba panted, leaving no room for anything else but obedience. Kankuro reached up with his gloved hand and interrupted the chakra flow in the restraint. As soon as he was free, Kiba reached up with his arm around Kankuro's neck pulling him down harshly so he ended up on his back next to him. Kiba pulled himself up and covered his lips in a rough kiss. "I'm more than ok." he finally grinned as he pulled away. That had been such a rush, making it impossible to stay annoyed at his partner. Yes, his partner.

"But you got some dirty tricks up your sleeve." He added.

"Even though you are a sour loser, you like it. I've got a feeling I need to be creative to keep you satisfied." Kankuro reached up and removed Kiba's forehead protector so he could watch that wild appearance he liked so much. Kiba's bangs framed his intense eyes and his canine teeth were visible in that grin. "Want me to return the favor?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about heading out." The Jonin replied, causing the other's confusion. "We are invited to a BBQ, by your friends."

"Invited? As in together?"

Kankuro told him about his little morning visit. Kiba listened carefully at the news. "That's great. And you really want to go? Are you sure?"

"Well, I admit it's not really my thing but…" he became a bit nervous under Kiba's curious stare. "What?" he growled a little harshly than intended. "If I want to do this for you, then I'll do it. Got a problem with that?"

Kiba let out a soft laugh. "No, it's great. I will just take a quick shower and we'll go." He halted however by the door. "There is a good chance my team will be there."

"We handle this your way. You decide." Kankuro said.

Kiba smiled, reassured at the support. "It will be fine." Then he was gone.

Kankuro rested a bit, letting his body go down into a normal state as well. He recalled the moment they just had and decided that it would be much more where that came from. So he made sure not to go into the bathroom. Watching Kiba shower would not help his condition. Instead he focused on the upcoming event. Was he really up for this? Well, it was only a group of fool ninjas. He wouldn't need to be too worried. Just minding his own business and act like he was part of the group then he would be fine. He wondered if his sister had been invited to these kinds of things when she last visited.

A sound made him leave the bed and approach the window. Tsume was back and was settling the wolf in the yard for the night. She was a tough woman, Kiba hadn't been exaggerating. But he didn't let that get the best of him. He would do his best to have that clan leader accept him. He suspected she was a fair person under all that toughness. Something caught the corner of his eye and he picked up a dark grey hoodie from the floor.

Kiba came out from the bathroom and received a hoodie thrown in his face. "Wear that."

"Why?" Kiba grinned and looked at his free-time hoodie.

"And don't wear that forehead-protector either. Let's have some free time from the duty." Kankuro said as he leaned against the window sill.

"Fine. But in that case, you don't wear your face-paint." Kiba countered.

"…..fine."

As Kankuro washed his face, Kiba ran downstairs and caught his mother in the kitchen.

"Hi! Have your friend left already?" she asked as he stored a bowl of left overs.

"No, apparently the gang is having a BBQ down town, so we wanted to join them." Kiba declared. His mother turned to him with an intensive stare. "…Don't be home too late. And I will turn in early so be quiet when you come back."

Kiba smiled. "Absolutely."

"Akamaru is asleep on the couch so don't disturb him."

"Alright."

Kiba rejoined his secret partner and then opened the window to leave. "What do you have against doors?" Kankuro asked as they stepped out on the roof.

"Windows is just as ok as any door. Besides, don't want to disturb Akamaru. He can't enter the BBQ bar so I let him sleep, he can find me later when he wakes up."

"You let him run around like he wants?"

"I've told you, he is not a pet. He is my partner." Kiba jumped down and landed gracefully on the yard, Kankuro was not far behind him. "What a nice night." The Inuzuka smelled the night air.

Kankuro let his fingers brush his brown mop of hair. He was not used to go outside without face paint or his hat. "It will be great with some sake." He stated as they made their way down the street.

* * *

"Lee-san, that sounds illogical!" Ino stated in concern, but the raven shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm stepping up my training even more. If I can't do 2000 perfect round-kicks by tomorrow, I'll will walk on my hands to the border and back the next day."

"You will probably throw up." Shikamaru said with a bored face, glancing at Chōji who was busy stuffing his face with the meat from the table.

"Why would you do something like that?" Tenten asked as she lowered her cup. "It's too crazy! Guy-sensei once walked through the village on his hands with me sitting on his feet. It was so embarrassing! Everyone was laughing at me." She looked at Hinata who giggled sweetly at her story.

"Tenten, you need to embrace the power of youth, if I don't do this, I won't be able to face Naruto-kun when he returns."

"Naruto, huh?" Ino said as in deep thought. "I wonder where that strange guy is now."

"Even though his whereabouts is unknown, we can be sure he is training hard. Why? He is Naruto. So we must do the same." Shino stated with a cup in his hand.

"That's the spirit Shino-kun!" Lee yelled and gave him the thumb up.

The restaurant was busy this evening, there were many happy celebrations filling the air over grilled meat and sake. The staff was having their hands full keeping up with all the orders that were being called out from all directions.

"Ino, that's my meat!" Sakura glared as she started in a chop-stick pull-contest over the same piece with her blond rival. "No way forehead girl! I was clearly first!"

However, both girls came to a loss as a third pair of chop stick joined the fight and won, making the meat vanish into Chōji mouth. "Delicious! Another round please!" he called out to the staff.

"Oi, Chōji! What do you think you are doing!" Ino yelled out with fire in her eyes.

"I'm not letting anyone have the last bite of the meat." Her teammate stated confidently.

"Settle down you two." Shikamaru said. "You are drawing attention of the other guests."

"There is enough for all of us…"Lee tried to negotiate as he noticed the new guests entering the pub. "Oi! Kiba! Kankuro-san, over here!"

Kiba waived at the table as they approached them. "Hi everyone! Thanks for the invite."

"No problem, glad you could make it." Shikamaru stated nodded to Kankuro in greeting.

"Guys, you all know Sabaku no Kankuro?" Kiba said as his partner bowed lightly at the table. It looked like all of his friends were present so it was good they had an extra long table booked. On their right he acknowledged Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. On their left; Chōji, Lee, Sakura, Shino, Neji, and Sai. So Kiba sat down next to Hinata, and Kankuro sat down next to him, on the edge of the table.

"Nice to meet you again Kankuro-kun," Hinata, said shyly as she smiled at them.

"Likewise." The sand Ninja answered politely, feeling all eyes on him.

"What's with you all?" apparently Kiba noticed the stares as well from everyone from the table.

"Sorry, I barely recognized you without your face-paint." Lee was the first to speak up. Kiba noticed how Sakura, Ino and Tenten gave each other kind-of-girly-glances, a language only females knew.

"We figured it's a free night without duties so." Kiba answered for the Jonin.

"Kankuro-san, is that paint a cover from the sun in Suna?" Sakura asked.

"It's a nod to my puppetry-skills, both face paint and puppetry are used in entertainment which is the theme of my technique and abilities."

"Really? You are a funny guy?" Ino stated, dripping with irony and doubt.

The comment caused Kiba to almost choke on his piece of meat and Hinata had to help him by hitting his back before he could swallow and let out a fit of laughter.

Kankuro ignored his partner and eyed the blonde. "I said entertainment, not comedian."

"Ino, don't be like that." Tenten said. "Puppetry was a show-tool to entertain people before it was inspired in warfare. It's the same with some of my weapons."

"I don't get it why you take something that is supposed to bring joy and make it a deadly weapon." Ino argued.

"Because it's probably ironically amusing to you." Kiba whispered to Kankuro causing the Jonin smirk at the truth in that statement.

"Enough with your attitude, lets toast to Naruto's training and that we will keep up with him no matter what!" Sakura cheered.

"I don't have an attitude Sakura, I don't lecture people like you are." Ino yelled ignoring Shikamaru's convenient cough. "And you bet I will train, Yamanaka family are not some slackers!"

"That's great Ino-san! We all will work hard!" Lee cheered and raised their glasses with the others.

Kankuro started to eat some when he felt someone staring at him. He met Tenten's eyes, making her blush a little. "Sorry. It's just that…I fought your teammate in the Chunin exam…"

The Jonin swallowed and nodded. "I recall now. She went hard on you during the second round."

"I took that loss pretty hard. But when you see her, please let her know that I'm stronger now and take her on any day!" The girl said with determination in her eyes. Kankuro smirked. He wasn't sure anyone in Konoha could take on his sister but he didn't admit that. "I will let her know. She loves a challenge. We all do."

"You sure can find one in Tenten!" Lee said excitedly.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Another round, please!" Chōji asked the staff. "Yes!"

"Next sake round is mine." Tenten said and dug into her pockets.

"And keep the drinks coming as well!" Sakura laughed.

Kankuro took another piece of meat and dipped it into his sauce. He had to admit it tasted great. He had spent the last minutes talking with Hyuuga Neji, a very calm and collected Jonin. "So you and Kiba's teammate are brother and sister?" he asked as he took another shot of sake.

"Cousins." Neji answered. "Hinata-sama is main branch."

"However, I see Neji-niisan as my brother." Hinata stated with a happy smile before turning to Kankuro. "Um…so Gaara is your brother?"

"Temari is my big sister and Gaara is my little brother." Kankuro confirmed with a nod. "And they are also my three-man team."

"That must be tough to fight alongside with your family all the time." Neji said.

"You would think, but we are very close so it's a reassurance to always know where we have each other."

"Oi, Chōji!" Kiba grinned across the table. "You better not take everything in the next round, the beef is my favorite!" he said and threw a sushi piece his way. However Chōji caught it before Lee could react. "Dream on Inuzuka. All is fair in BBQ!"

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura laughed out loud at the competition.

"I bet I can eat more than you two together! Challenge accepted!" Lee cried out.

"Are you crazy, do you even know who you are sitting next to?" Ino cried and pointed at Chōji making all of them to laugh some more.

"Has he been a little too fond of the Sake?" Kankuro asked but Kiba shook his head. "Nah, apparently Lee doesn't drink. He is always like this anyway."

Tenten made a visible shiver. "Lee can't handle alcohol. Makes him go bananas."

"I'd love to hear more about that." The puppet-master said.

"Ask your brother about it. He has seen it first hand during the Retrieve-Sasuke-mission." Neji commented. "We on the other hand, have seen enough of it."

 **(A few minutes later)**

"I swear! This prince then takes Sakura-san's hand and started to caress it. The nerve!" Lee explain dramatically making the table snicker at the antics.

"Lee-san…! He was just being friendly!" Sakura blushed but giggled at the memory.

"…so then she suddenly squeeze his hand making him turn blue and almost faint." The table laughed at the story.

"That's the way to do it, sister!" Ino giggled.

Kiba snickered as he suddenly picked up voices on the other side of the shield that was separating the tables. "…They are wrong! And Izumo and Kotetsu had given clearance to some Suna ninjas as well. They don't think it's wrong at all. I'm telling you, its trouble, that's what it is!"

Hinata also picked up the cruel tone and she looked kind of worried. Shikamaru seemed to listen intensively despite Lee kept telling the story of a mission in the Moon- country.

"…Many people think Suna have changed but I say differently. We also have a damn Jonin in the village right now staying at the inn. Have anyone seen him doing some business? He is here to spy on us, why can't Tsunade-sama see it."

Kiba gripped his chop-sticks so hard that they broke in half, making Kankuro eyeing him in question.

Lee and Chōji laughed at something but were soon also taking focus from their subject to the high voices on the next table. Sakura had already started to listen as well and frowned. "Those guys…what a nerve..!"

"Did they just say that Tsunade-sama was naïve?" Tenten asked.

Kiba met Kankuro's eyes but the Jonin seemed collected and drank his Sake in peace. As he lowered the cup he discreetly shook his head at his partner to not get involved. Soon the men were heard again;

"Say what you want, but that people of Suna is no more loyal to us today than a few years back and we just let them into our village! I will take this matter to the elders, be sure of that!"

Kankuro's grip tightened around the sake cup. Normally he wouldn't let these guys get away with half of the things they were saying. His beloved villages would not take that kinds of insults. But he had his orders from Gaara to behave so he would block out all words and just endure. Besides, he wouldn't let his time with Kiba get compromised by a pointless incident like this. One report to the Hokage could get his behind get thrown out of Konoha in a heartbeat.

However Kiba slammed his fist against the table, causing his friend to jump a bit. "K-kiba-kun?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Hey man. Just ignore them. Tomorrow they will complain about something else." Shikamaru said, but huffed as Ino elbowed him. "Like you always do? They cannot speak like that." She said.

"It's not very polite, but they're just talking." Lee said a bit nervously.

Kiba stood up glared over his shoulder. "That's enough." He growled.

"Kiba," Shino said. "Sit down." But the Inuzuka already made his way over to the other table.

He approached the table with a hard glare making the entire table look at him in shock.

"What do you want boy?" one man said with an un-sober voice.

"You are aware you are trash talking our Hokage in a public place." He stated seriously. "As a Shinobi; who works under Tsunade-sama to protect this village and you… it gives me a very bad feeling. You should be ashamed."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you run along and mind your own business." One of the men yelled.

"Princess Tsunade is the one who should be ashamed, letting those blood-thirsty Suna people into our home to spy! When the war comes, that blood will be on her hands!" Another yelled, causing the attention of most people of the restaurant. He looked over to the table where Kiba's friends sat as Shikamaru pulled the paper-shield to the side. "You ninjas will be the ones who pay the price for her foolish arrogance. Let see if you defend her then!"

"That's enough." Shikamaru said with a calm but serious tone. "Attacking Hokage-sama in any way is against the law. Quit now before you say something you can't take back."

"Tsunade-sama would give her life for all of us! Suna is not a threat." Sakura said as she and Lee stood up. "We are people from different countries but share the same heart of peace. That's why we have the treaty. Don't doubt your friends!" Lee put in, all joy gone from his being.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Suna have attacked us once and you still have the nerve to say that to us!? You are naïve children who knows nothing about the real world!" The drunk man argued.

"The politics have been closely assessed by the elders and Hokage-sama and a deal was struck with Suna. If the higher guardians of our village declared the alliance safe, then who are you to question it?" Neji said from where he sat.

"That's right! We trust Tsunade-sama. You are just drunk men filled with fear." Tenten said as she too stood up.

"Then how do you explain that a Jonin from Suna was put in the village to spy huh? You call that good observing by the higher ranks?!" The man yelled, red in the face as he slammed the sake bottle on the floor.

"That Jonin you are trash-talking is a welcomed friend in Konoha! You have no right to question him." Kiba growled fiercely." So back off, you ignorant bastards!"

"You want to fight, kid!?" The man yelled as he turned to Kiba with a dangerously angry mode.

"Oh, shit, that was it." Chōji said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"You are taking side with them, Inuzuka? Before your own village? Why don't you take your mutts and move to the desert then where you belong?" one man said as he stood up on shaking legs.

"Let's take this outside!" a third man by the table said with a fist on display.

"Fine by me!" Kiba yelled back and moved forward but found strong arms lock themselves over his arms from behind. "Don't do it Kiba, they are not forth it." Kankuro muttered in his ear as he held his partner back.

"Kiba-kun, please don't." Hinata begged.

"Leave, you troublemakers!" Ino yelled at the men.

"We don't want any trouble here!" The owner of the restaurant said as he came out from the kitchen. "You have had enough already, get out!" The old man yelled at the men who started to leave.

"Oh my, I thought he would throw us out as well. I almost had an heart-attack." Chōji whispered to Ino who rolled her eyes. "you and your food…" she sighed.

"Sorry for the disturbance, old man." Shikamaru said as he came to stand next to the owner. "We didn't mean to add to the tension."

"You are Nara Shikaku's son right? Don't worry about it. I have nothing but respect for our Shinobis. There will always be those who is filled with pointless hate." The man stated as the men started to clear out on unstable legs.

"Wait and see you all!" One man yelled and threw his cup over his shoulder, causing it to break. "The war will be upon us before you know it…!" the man glared hatefully at Kiba who was still being held back by Kankuro's arms. "And you weak bastards will fall without knowing what's happening." He spat at Kiba's face.  
Kankuro pulled Kiba back, out of the man's reach and pushed the man back with one of his own hands harshly. "Get away from him." the Jonin growled hatefully.

The group cleared out muttering and spitting of annoyance. Probably even starting to look for someone else to listen to their opinions.

"Such bastards…!" Kiba growled, still upset and glared at the retreating group. "Yeah, but they are quite harmless. I just don't want an incident report to Hokage-sama." Kankuro said as he watched them as well next to Kiba. His eyes fell onto the group behind them and he felt how his mood fell. This was not how he had hoped the night would end. But he guessed he wouldn't expect anything else. He had convinced himself that he would be able to fit in Kiba's group of friends if he just tried hard enough. Now he realized that even if he did that, some things would never change. His background, village, or uncertain future would never change.

"Maybe we should leave." He suggested, glad that Kiba didn't object.

"Yo, Kiba. Shouldn't we all go together? Who knows if those drunks went home or not."

"I'm not afraid, Shikamaru. If those scumbags tries anything, I will beat them to a pulp!" Ino yelled, obviously affected by all the sake. Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped next to her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of woman." Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…"

"You take them home Shikamaru. We'll be fine." Kiba said, he pulled a bundle of yen out of his pocket and gave it to the raven to cover their part of the BBQ. "I see you later."

The Inuzuka was still upset as they entered the street. Not just of what happened at the restaurant but because he realized something.

"So this is what you meant earlier?!" Kiba asked. "Is this what you base your opinion on? A couple of drunks."

"People remember Kiba. The war. Their loses. The pain. Friends, family-members **dead** by my people´s hands."

Kiba stopped and looked at him. "It's not your burden to carry, you are not responsible of what happened in that war!"

"We are all responsible!"

"But things have changed. If you would be told to attack Konoha today, would you do it? C´mon we can make them understand." He said firmly and started to walk again. Then he felt something was wrong. He was walking by himself. The wind pulled in his clothes as he slowly turned around looking at his partner who wasn't moving. The Jonin looked guilty. Like he had been caught doing something wrong. "Kankuro?" The silence that followed felt like a kick to his stomach. "Kankuro." He tried again. "Is there a reason you don't answer that question?"

"…I don't think you would like the answer." The second the words left him he wanted to do a damage-control. He quickly approached the frozen Inuzuka to put a hand on his shoulder but almost flinched as Kiba pulled away from with him with a hard expression. Like he was threatened. "I did not just hear that." Kiba said firmly.

"Look…Maybe we shouldn't discuss this tonight. It's been a long day..and…and-"

"How can it be anything to discuss!? The way you are talking right now, who are you?"

"I'm a Shinobi, Kiba! Same as you. If my Kazekage would find a reason to go to war with Konoha again then I'm bound by my oat to follow him. Same goes for you…"

"Konoha would never attack Suna during the peace-treaty!"

"C'mon Kiba, that's a child´s view!" Kankuro yelled, finally losing his temper. "If you have any pride as a ninja, then you must realize that. We follow orders. That's our duty, whatever we like it or not."

"No!" Kiba yelled back. "We don't attack an ally. That bond we create with a comrade it´s too important to be broken by simple orders. As much as I hate to admit it, we have a hero in the village that proves that."

Kankuro took a moment to reflect on Naruto´s unspoken name in the matter. "Why are we even fighting about this? It's not like it's going to happen any time soon anyway. Kiba, my words was not meant break your trust. You must believe me when I say this; I won't betray you now or in the future."

But once again, Kiba avoided his touch. This time he stopped Kankuro's hand as he was trying to caress his cheek. "I am Konoha, Kankuro. That won't change."  
Then the Inuzuka took a step back. "How can I know when Suna gets a reason to…how can I be a part of that? What would that mean for our villages? Our families? And…for us?" Kiba shook his head violently. "Argh! My head. I can't!"

"Don't go!"

"I need to figure out what to do with this."

"Don't leave it like this!"

"I don't know what to say to you!" the Inuzuka growled, his eyes filled with hurt and uncertainty. As Kankuro was sure he would run, his partner turned to him again. "Yes, I do! You don't need to born in Konoha to believe in the will of fire!" and with that Kankuro was left alone.

Alone, cold, and very confused over those last words.

* * *

Kiba was running down the street. He wanted to keep running forever. The words that had just been shared between him and Kankuro pounded in his mind. Why did he talk like that? Why hadn't he seen that side before? This information could be very dangerous. How could he have been so blind? The two of them had shared everything. They had shared…

A few high voices pulled him out of his frantic thought and by instinct he leaped up on the nearest roof-top, made a graceful flip and landed on all fours. It was the drunken men from the restaurant.

"I say we find those brats and give them a lesson!" one of them yelled.

"Snap out of it. They are ninjas, we'll get into real trouble with the Hokage."

"Good! Then we can meet her and giver her our complaints!"

The group continued down the street in an unsteady pace. Kiba didn't pay them much attention though. After he had landed on the roof, he had secured his safety for now, and was busy to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Kankuro…what have I done?"

 **TBC.**


	4. New Threat

**Don't Let Our Strings Break Chapter 4: New Threat.**

 **Authors note: Hello everyone! Happy 2018! My account has been frozen but I'm happy to be back to write.  
**

" **Talking"**

' ** _Thinking'_**

 ** _(Time-jump)_**

 ** _I'm always happy to talk with other Naruto-fans, don't hesitate to comment or mail me! ^^_**

Hinata approached the Inuzuka house with doubt. She had thought about talking to Kiba all night. It wasn't easy to convince her teammate to do things if he didn't want to but this time, the girl had decided to get her way.  
No dog came to greet her as she walked up to the front door and knocked. "That strange.." she whispered to herself.  
As no presence from inside the house made itself known, she started to look around for other signs. "Maybe they are out on a…"

"ARF!"

She smiled at the white dog who came around the corner to greet her happily. "Akamaru. Good morning."  
He loved the soft hug she gave him and tripped around her to keep her attention. "Is Kiba home?"

She followed him with hesitation as he showed her around to the back yard. She didn't like the idea to intrude but she trust Akamaru not to lead her there if it wasn't ok. The dog used a table to jump up on the roof and gave his teammate a bark to have her follow suit.  
Hinata pictured her father as she started to climb. He had never really cared for Kiba as her teammate, since he thought the Inuzuka was too wild and un-disciplined. He thought better of Shino as the Aburame was more composed when greeting him on the Hyuuga estate. Hinata however, had come to love Kiba as a brother figure and had him to thank for allowing herself to become more adventurous through their years together. That's why she didn't feel too bad on climbing on someone's private house right now.  
Even though her father wouldn't find it appropriate for the heir of the Hyuuga clan to behave.

Soon she found herself outside Kiba's bedroom window and looked down on the brunette's sleeping figure.  
Kiba was messy tangled into the sheets and spread out on his stomach. His messy mop of hair was covering the white pillow and his arm rested outside the bed, making his fingertips barely touch the floor.

"Kiba-kun."

The Chuunin's eyes opened and he groaned in protest before registered her presence. "Hinata? Did something happen? Do we have a mission?" he murmured with dark and sleepy voice. He couldn't look at her since she had the sun behind her.

"No," she said and shook her head with a sweet smile. "But I want you to come with me. I thought team 8 could have a sleepover by the mountain where we use to."

Kiba groaned disapprovingly and let his head drop into the pillow. "No thank you. I doubt Shino is up for it…"

"Shino will come. I just came from there. Kiba-kun, please."

Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail, obviously thrilled by the idea. But Kiba was not. The night had been heavy and painful. Luckily his mom was away on the mission, otherwise he wouldn't get away with sleeping in this late in the morning.

"Maybe another time…" he started.

"I heard you last night."

His eyes widened at her statement. And he put his palm above his eyes so he could look at her. "What did you hear?"

"You and Kankuro-san was arguing on the street after the restaurant." The bluenette hesitated for a moment. "I- don't know the details between you two but I understand Kiba-kun, that you are hurting right now…so you need your team."

"Hinata…" Kiba frowned in pain and became frustrated that he worried her. He knew she meant well, but Shino was the last one that would help him right now. He simply wasn't in balance for handling his teammate today. "Shino and I… it's not the right time. He don't understand…"

"Kiba-kun, please come with us…!"

Again he was surprised by the force in her voice. It was then he notice how small teardrops started to form in her pale eyes. "I'm not Sakura, but I can heal this team if you give me the chance. Let us talk…please Kiba-kun."

He hated when girls cried. He couldn't stand it. Wasn't used to it since neither Tsume or Hana was women who cried easily. So when growing up he was practical immune to girls that cried for every single thing during the Academy days. But now… Hinata was really hurting because he was. She cried instead of him now…sharing his pain.

"Argh. Hinata, that is not fair…" he groaned. After Akamaru let out a whine as well, he knew he had lost. "Fine…let's meet by the main gate in an hour."

Hinata let out a huge gasp of happiness and put her hands together in a pray-pose. "Kiba-kun! Thank you!"

* * *

The greeting was tense. The start of the journey was silent and awkward. Shino hadn't even glanced at him when the trio ran through the forest. Even though he was glad to be outside the village for a day, the situation with his team was not ideal. Kiba wasn't sure what to say either. It was difficult to know what level Shino's mood was. The Aburame was always the silent type. But there was different kinds of silent. Normal silent, weary silent, annoyed silent and pure pissed off silent. The only kind of silent under the category deadly silent. Kiba wasn't very good at any of the types, but he was too tired to start any kind of argument at the moment. No, he would stay awkward silent and hope nothing would trigger his teammate. For Hinata's sake.

After half an hour, the Inuzuka bit his lip. Putting his and Kankuro's _fall out_ to the side, he didn't want to fight with Shino at all.  
They were different kind of people but they had been friends since the academy. And almost best friends since becoming team 8. It was their rivalry that brought them together. They had worked alongside each other for years. Facing foes together, bled together, and finally become Chunin's together.

Along with Hinata, they were considered one of the best tracking teams in Konoha. Hands down the best in their generation.  
So when he found himself so happy in a new relationship, he had been badly hurt when his friend had acted the way he did. Now when the happy days were as good as over, Kiba found himself seeking out Shino's comfort. But he knew it was futile. And that hurt as well…No he wanted to suffer from this alone. And yet…he found himself here…

The first stop of the day was to fill up their water bottles by a creek. Shino looked into the sky and let a few bugs land on his shoulders. "There is low possibility on rain tonight. We seem to have luck on our side." He stated simply.

"That's good. It will be nice with clear stars under the camp-fire." Hinata said and closed the lid on her bottle.

Akamaru dipped his head into the water and tease-fully shook it off next to Kiba, causing him to laugh and shove the dog away playfully. Kiba met Shino's stare and stopped only to look away. Nobody said anything to the other. Hinata looked between them with concern.

The kunoichi realized that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she had hoped.

The night came quickly but the team was well organized and skilled campers. By the time darkness fell, the camp was set with a done tent and a burning fire to keep them warm.

Shino and Hinata sat and watched the flames while Kiba was grilling the fish they had caught during the second stop. Akamaru was resting peacefully next to the tent on his back, all four paws in the air.

"Are you sure we won't be missed, Hinata?" Shino asked, but the girl shook her head with a small smile. "I asked Tsunade-sama for permission before asking you. As long we are back tomorrow by noon it was fine."

Kiba lay down on his back, resting his head on his backpack. "There have been some odd tension in the air lately in the village. ANBU is still working on those guys we captured. Tsunade-sama is probably weary. By letting us go on this camping trip gives her eyes on this side on the border, like a patrol. I'm sure that's the reason she let us go."

"And the reason she wants us back so soon already is that she wants the ninjas close to home if something more happens." Hinata added. "I hope it will quiet down soon."

Unexpectedly Shino joined in on the conversation. "Hokage-sama is not the only one worried. The villagers are too. Anywhere I go I pick up whispering on worries, suspicion and even fear of another war."

"Is that why they watch us as we walk down the streets?" Hinata ask. "As if they wondering if we know something…"

"And with foreign guests that adds to the tension, it's no wonder they are wary…"

Kiba frowned seriously as he sat up and turned to his teammates. He had promise he wouldn't trigger anything but now he found it hard to stay quiet. "Is there something you want to say Shino then spit it out."

Shino looked like he was unaffected but his tense tone told otherwise. "I do not wish to fight with you now as Hinata wanted this get-together…"

"I-i just wants us to talk and sort things out…" the girl stated.

"I don't either. But I don't get you. I know you are referring to Kankuro. It's not his fault. You saw how those drunks treated him yesterday…"

"I saw you trying to get yourself involved in a fist fight with those drunks. It was embarrassing Kiba."

"Someone had to stand up to them for treating Kankuro that way. And I'll be damned if someone speaks about our Hokage like that in front of me…!"

"Tsunade-sama don´t need you to defend her honor in a bar. I hardly believe she would be very proud to hear one of her Chunin's let himself be provoked by drunks. You should be better than that. I told you to sit down…"

"You are not leader of this team, Shino! You are not the boss of me!"

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata cried out as the Inuzuka got to his feet and threw a stick into the fire in anger, causing the calm flames to stir.

"No. I'm not. Team 8 don't have a leader. The closest thing is Kurenai-sensei." Shino answered. "I was simply looking out for you…"

"You should have been looking out for Kankuro!"

"HE is no comrade of mine!" Shino roared.

The camp fell into complete silence.

"What is wrong with you, Shino? Where does these feelings come from?"

"What about you? How long have you known him? I fought him during the Chunin exam incident…"

"I know that. But we are not in war anymore…"

"So he does not have orders to attack right now. What about when that change?"

The words hit him like a punch in the gut. This was exactly what his fight with Kankuro was about. And Shino saw the problem as clear as daylight, while himself wanted to ignore the it. Even though Kankuro didn't deny that the fact was true."

"Shino-kun." Hinata put in. "Naruto-kun and Gaara bonded that day. They are very close and I highly doubt that Suna would start another incident with Konoha."

"The fact that you take this so lightly and completely ignore my warnings Kiba, is affecting this teamwork."

"You mean I don't do as you say and stay away from him. Kankuro is my friend."

"And I'm not?"

"You are making me choose!"

"Kiba-kun, it's not only Shino's suspicion that is the problem. He holds a grudge against him personally." Hinata forced out and looked at the Aburame when he looked at her like she revealed a secret. "I'm sorry, Shino-kun. But you must tell him."

"What?" The Inuzuka asked. "Tell me, what is your problem with him?"

After a moment of heavy silence, Shino let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit. Something it taken years for him to do in front of his team.

"I managed to have my bugs drain him on chakra, but I was left to die that day. I had inhaled his poison and somehow he left the scene. Before my body gave in, I was found by my father as you know. Not only was the poison in my body very deadly, my father was very upset that a large portion of my bugs had been annihilated in the process.

After I recovered, my father had me go into some serious private training with the clan. They did not approve of how I had handled myself in the war. How I pulled my weight in the Aburame name. So I left the village on some serious training sessions. It was the most intense training in my life. And I blamed myself for not been able to handle the fight better when I saw my clan brothers carry out the clan name. I felt left out. Normally, being considered as different and odd for being a bug-user was something I could handle, since I found friendship in my team and earned respect from the other teams. But being consider a non-equal in my clan was tougher.

On one occasion I came home to find out most of my comrades were deadly hurt during the Sasuke-retrieve mission."

"Shino…" Kiba sat there with mouth hanging open. He never knew Shino had been on those missions because of his father was blaming him for losing that battle. "I always thought you were sour for being left out of the action."

"First I found out about Neji and Chōji. And then you Kiba. Not only did the person I consider my teammate and best friend lay close to death. He had been rescued by the person who I found responsible for my absence. I was supposed to be there having your back. But because of _him_ …I was left out from the mission. And now he is back, not being the least held responsible for his actions…and you treat him as a long lost brother."

"Shino, you are mistaken. If you thinking Kankuro will take your place then you are wrong." He glanced between Hinata and Shino. "We are team 8. Even though we are growing up, we will always be team Kurenai. Nothing will ever change that….I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It's just some things I can't talk about right now…but I need you to trust me…Kankuro…"

"I need to know; why are you so protective of him?"

"I…have this…I can't really talk about it. Cause it's complicated…"he forced out.

"Is it something dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"No, it won't be. It´s just messy." He looked at Shino again. "Shino, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't." The Aburame said making the canine-handle look worried. "So I won't hold it against you. But I'm still looking out for you, Kiba. Is he giving you problem then you have to tell us."

Kiba smiled sadly. "I'm grateful. You are great, guys. But I need you to trust me to handle this on my own. It will get better, I'm promise."

"And if it won't?" Shino pressed on.

"Then I will include you."

* * *

Hinata turned from her side and onto her back and her pale eyes slowly opened to glance up at the ceiling. For years they had been camping like this. It was cozy and comfortable. She recalled the first time the team had to share a tent. It was not long after they had first become team Kurenai. The Jonin had instructed them to go to these mountains to have a survival-weekend. And she wouldn't join them until the third day.  
Hinata had pushed herself to become comfortable around her new team members but when the suggestion came up that she would been sleeping in the middle of the tent she had become naturally nervous, like any teen girl would. However she had no reason to be.  
Shino had clarified that she was the only one that was not able to detect threats while being asleep. He was using his bugs as guards around him even when he was out, and Kiba had experience of waking up if he detected an unfamiliar smells. That's why it was a logic tactic to use for defense. Kiba had agreed without fuss and therefore she had as well. And it had never been awkward between them.

She took the moment to think over the situation in the village. If Tsunade-sama was worried then she must have much more information than they. She hoped it would be ok. If only Naruto would return….

The Hyuuga caught herself blush at the memory of the blonde Uzumaki. She missed him. And she didn't like not knowing if he was doing well. However deep down she knew he was. He was training hard, and she needed to as well…

It was that moment she realized that she wasn't sure why she had woken up.

As nobody of her teammates moved she settled with listening on the forest sounds. After a few moments her eyes started to drift off again, when a new feeling of uneasiness shocked her being. She rose her head and first then noticed how Shino put up his hand up to stop her from moving. "Shino-kun?" she barely whispered and he nodded as he too felt something outside.

Bugs were moving around on his wrist, clearing giving him reports. Another noise was heard, not loud enough for a normal person to hear, but a Shinobi picked it up. It was not a natural sound of the forest-environment, just the opposite; it was from something disturbing it.

After a confirming nod from Shino, Hinata carefully turned around to Kiba and put two of her fingers against his lips to keep him from making any noise that revealed their waking state. His eyes stirred immediately but he didn't say anything. Akamaru lay still by his thigh but he could feel from his tense body that his comrade was awake as well.

Kiba glanced at the girl and watched her activate her Kekkei genkai. The veins around her pale eyes broke through her skin and she turned her head from right to left in order to locate whatever what was out there. Hinata then made a sign with her fingers to silently report to the team.

' _Fog?',_ Kiba thought. That was not natural…

Before anyone had time to do something else, the roof of the tent came crashing down on top of them. The team moved fast, reaching for the opening and the waiting fog- cloud surrounded them instantly.

Shino extended his arm and his bugs exploded from his jacket-arms. Akamaru got down low and growled fiercely.

"Four…five, they won't stand still." Hinata said as her eyes seemed to follow movement around them.

"Show yourselves!" Kiba yelled as he pulled out a Kunai.

Shino grunted as a wire caught his right wrist and he pulled against the tension while having his bugs cut the restraint.

Hinata gasped as another wire caught her ankle and it pulled her to the ground before she cut it with a Kunai. Kiba was quickly there and helped her back on her feet. He threw a handful of shurikens into the fog but it didn't seem to hit anything.

"We are falling back." Shino stated firmly and scattered his bugs to give them a secure escape start.

Kiba joined the bug-user by his side with the rest of the team while they ran in high speed. "Why Shino, We should stay and fight!" he yelled with frustration.

"Their objective is not to kill us. Or they would have done so while we slept. They want something."

"Then we should capture them and find out what. They are trespassing on our land!"

"Kiba, I hear you but we don't have anything on them. It's better to retreat for now."

"If we reach the village then we are safe. Perhaps they want information about Konoha, we cannot allow us to compromise that info." Hinata said and got a bark from Akamaru in agreement. Kiba let out a 'Tch' of annoyance. "Alright then…"

A kunai drenched in some fluid hit a tree next to him, making his eyes widened. "What the…!"

"It's drenched in anesthetic, don't let it hit you." Shino said, causing the Inuzuka to pop a vein in anger. "I know that much…!"

"Get down!" Hinata cried and all of them dove to the ground. Akamaru barked at the shadow who landed before them. Hinata was the first one back on her feet and she hit the cloaked figure right in the chest causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. "A clone…!"

"Keep going…!" Shino said but was pushed to the side by Kiba saving him from more sedative knives. "I don't like this…" the Inuzuka growled, clearly provoked by the mysterious enemies. He made a roll, got up on his feet, and swiftly threw two Kunais at the enemies direction, these ones had explosive tags tied to them. Team 8 moved easily to a safe distance but the explosion did more damage to the trees than the threat.

"Our first priority is to report to Hokage-sama." The bug-user insisted and with a fast hand-sign, he brought up a wall of bugs, effective shielding them to get a much better head start again.

With chakra focused in their legs, team 8 ran non-stop until they eventually reached the main gate of Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, her chin thoughtfully resting on her joined hands as she took in the unexpected report from the team. "Were any of you hurt?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." Hinata answered for the team. "It seems…"the girl continued. "that to injure us was not part of their plan. More likely to capture us."

"Did you get any information despite the fog? Anything that can help us identify them?"

"I caught the scent of one of them, but not someone I could identify." Kiba said with a sour tone.

"Anything else?"

Team 8 looked at each other in concern, not liking to give a disappointing answer. Akamaru whined a bit. "Unfortunately no. They were a group of five. Using ninja tools and was not in bad condition, judging by the way they almost caught up to us despite escaping in high speed."

Shino saw Tsunade's brown eyes look sharp and she did not seem happy of hearing that. "It was my decision to retreat. I thought it was best to bring you information about an intrusion and avoid giving them anything close of what they wanted…"

"You made the right call, Shino. I'm glad you are all are safe. Make sure to get some rest. And no ninjas or villages will leave the village after dark until I give clearance."

"Understood." The trio said in union.

"Wow, the village is on lock-down. That hasn't happen in years." Kiba said as they came out from the Hokage-building. His hand was resting on Akamaru's back.

"It's for the best until they find out what kind of people we are dealing with." Shino said.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. I wanted us to spend some time together…" Hinata started.

"It was impossible to foreseen this." The Aburame quickly interrupted.

"Even with your great eyes." Kiba added just as quickly with his signature confident, grin.

Hinata smiled with gratitude and then waived her teammates off to hurry home.

As she was gone from sight, Kiba stretched his arms above his head. "Well then…I guess I…"

"Where do you think you are going? We aren't done yet." Shino said while standing stoically with his hands of his pocket. The brunette glanced at him while tensing up. "I don't see what we have left to talk about."

"Follow me."

Kiba sighed as his stubborn friend made a leap and disappeared before going after him.

* * *

"Shizune. Get this report to the elders. We need to have a meeting about these incidents. And I want the interrogating ANBU squad to put more effort into those ninjas we have in custody. Bring in Baki if you have to, but get me some results."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"I told you that I can't talk about it." Kiba said as they entered the grass field from where they usually train. The sun was coming up but it was still early.

"You said you will handle it, I know. But to what extent?" Shino sighed. Something he never did. It gave Kiba a clue of how much this bothered the raven. "It would be so much easier if you just told me what was going on, then I didn't need to look out for you.."

"You don't need to. I promised that I would include you if I need to."

"I can't even get an idea of what is going on. Somehow he is affecting you. You don't realize how much Hinata and I see that. I can't possibly relax until you give me something Kiba. I don't trust him one bit."

"Shino…"

"No. You ask me to trust you to handle it. Then trust me enough to tell me what you are going to handle."

Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose as Akamaru walked away, probably not wanting part of this bit. "Kankuro and I…got involved during my mission in Suna…"

"That is not hard to figure out. But involved in what? A side mission? Why is he here?"

"He is here to see me."

"Don't be so vague! Why?"

"I'm telling you, we are involved! Don't scream!" Kiba hissed.

"I'm asking you; In what?"

"Damnit Shino, are you thick? In each other!" Without thinking, Kiba grabbed Shino's face, yanked his jacket-collar down and pressed his lips against his.

The area was silent. The wind was still. No birds were heard. Kiba opened his eyes to look into Shino's dark glasses. He didn't think the Aburame was breathing properly so he made some distance between them by taking a step back and removing his hands. He had never seen his teammate so tense. What had he just revealed about himself? Before an ice cold feeling completely filled him, Shino spoke.

"…..I did not see that coming."

Kiba let out a ragged breath as he dared to guess Shino was fine. "Well…I had to show you somehow. I'm not ready for people to know, damnit."

"….Of all things I thought was going on…this was not…"

"Are you ok, Shino?"

"Yes. I'm… but you and him- "

"It's complicated."

"That's an understatement."

"Can I trust you with this?"

"You already have. And I guess I'm glad."

As they walked down the path towards their homes, Shino spoke again. "Don't do that again."

"I won't. I didn't mean to…"

"We are best friends. Those kinds of actions is not proper."

"I hear you, Shino. Don't worry."

"It will create tension within the team." The Aburame ranted on.

"Oi, Shino….!"

"Not to talk about very uncomfortable as we are not compatible on a chemistry level…"

"Shut **up** Shino!"

* * *

 **Another day** came and went without a word between Kiba and Kankuro was exchanged.  
The Puppet-master refrained to talk with anyone at all. He spent the days and some of the night in his rented room and had managed to make a complete work-over on his puppets. The weapons were switched from a local store not far from where he lived and he made sure that every part was functional for next battle.  
Other than having full control over his battle- tools, he didn't know where to go from this point. He had more than once thought of make contact with Kiba and sort things out. But he didn't really know what he could say to make anything better. How could it all go so wrong?

He was a ninja from Suna. No, he was a high rank ninja from Suna. Kazekage's brother and advisor. He was bound by law and soul to follow his leader's wishes. And he had never expected his thing with Kiba would come in the way of that.  
He didn't expect Konoha to have such different politics than his own home. Because that was what it's all was about. Politics.

"Fuck!" he cursed and threw the tool into the floor and left the chair. How much had he fucked up between them? And did the damage run further than them?He had to know…

* * *

 _Kiba was sitting on his bed starring into opposite wall. The room was empty. The house was empty. He knew they would come. Things were going south and the only trace led back to him. He could smell the fire in the air. He could glance the smoke through the window._

 _The knock on their door made him jump and he moved down stairs with heavy steps. There were no sign of his family or dogs on the lower level either. It looked like it had been abandoned for some time._

 _The knock was heard again, much harder this time. With a deep sigh, he opened it and was met with three ANBU outside. "Inuzuka Kiba, we are here to take you into arrest."_

 _He didn't put up a fight as the other two special-forces Shinobis took hold of his arms and tied his arms behind his back. As he now faced the doorway he could see it. Konoha in flames._

 _In war._

" _What have I done?" he whispered more to himself than anyone else._

" _You are being charged with withhold information of Suna's attack on Konoha. Therefore you will be marked as a traitor."_

Kiba let out a yell as his body jolted up into sitting position. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breathing was heavy and shaken. He was still in his bed, instinctively reaching out for Akamaru's fur for comfort. But he found his partner gone from his usual spot.

Sharp stream of sun was penetrating his bedroom window, giving him the reason why he was alone. He had overslept big time. Akamaru was probably out with the rest of the pack. He groaned as he realized he needed to get the chores done. If his mother had been home, he would have been experience a terribly loud morning for his mistake.  
He almost wished she had been there now…

It was a nightmare…just a nightmare.

He would expect as much. His thoughts had been spinning for the last twenty four hours. He and Akamaru had left home early the morning before and been training none stop at the end of the village. He would have gone further if he could, but because of the lock-down that was not possible.

He wasn't even sure if Kankuro was still in the village or not. He wouldn't hold it against him if he wasn't. He left the bed with an annoyed grunt. He would be forced to get some sort of balance again. See his friends. Or else they would start asking questions.

His eyes suddenly fell onto the sheet on his bed. If it wasn't time for laundry then he wouldn't have seen it. An old stain after Kankuro and his evening. He pulled the sheet aggressively and threw it on the floor, kicking it away. His hands went over his arms trying to scratch away the memory of Kankuro's touch. "Damnit!". He then rushed to the bathroom, determined to try and wash the feelings away.

* * *

Kankuro put his finished collection of puppets against the wall and stretched his back with a grunt. The clock on the wall showed 08.05 am. It was time to talk to Kiba.  
As if someone from above heard his thoughts, he was surprised to hear an unexpected knock on his door. It was the first time he was awake for a visit. With a little hope that it was Kiba behind the door he opened quickly and couldn't hide his surprise. "Sis?"

"Yo."

Temari was standing there with a warm smile. She was wearing her usual black robe with a red sash tied around her waist. Her fan was tied on her back so it looked like she had just arrived. He was not the first person she had met though.  
Shikamaru let out a little yawn, clearly not ready to be up yet. "You sister wanted to see you." he stated unnecessarily. "Hope you don't mind."

"He better not. How are you, Kankuro?" The kunoichi said as she entered the apartment after her brother's inviting gesture.

"Did Gaara send you?" He asked and closed the door after Shikamaru passed him. The raven stopped only one step in the hallway, clearly not intended on staying long. He liked that about Shikamaru. The raven wasn't pushy and he never had any intention of being in the way.

"You in a bad mood I see." She said with a gloat as she sat down by the foot of his bed and crossed her knee over the other. "Maybe I'll ask Mr yawn over there to take me on a shopping spree instead."

"Why don't you?" her brother spat back.

"Oh, no. Don't get me involved. My task here is done. By the way, man. Thanks for the BBQ night. We should do it again." The Nara said politely.

"It was great." Kankuro agreed even though Temari heard the empty tone behind the words. Something was definitely wrong.

"Anyway, I have some work that needs to be done, so I leave you to it." Before the raven excused himself he turned around in the doorway. "By the way, Kankuro. Have you seen Kiba recently?"

"Kiba?" the Jonin repeated, ignoring that Temari raised her eyebrow at him. "No, not since the BBQ."

"Right." Shikamaru said with afterthought, also noticing Temari's expression. "Ino tried to call out to him the other day but she thought he ignored her. And she also thought she saw him leave the village yesterday morning. But she must be mistaken since it's against the law. I just wanted to see if you knew anything. Later."

It became quiet in the room after the door closed. Kankuro knew the question hung in the air, but he would be damned if he was going on a confession hour.

"I just came here to hear that the village was on a lock-down. Heck, if I wasn't Gaara's sister then I doubt I'll get pass the main gate."

"I didn't know that. Been here for the last two days…"

"Well. What happened between the two of you?"

"I can't say." He finally said defeated as he slumped down on the bed next to her.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you can." She said firmly.

"You will kill me."

Her eyes turned sharp and before she knew it, she rushed over and locked the door. "For heavens sake Kankuro, I just arrived. What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Kiba walked out on the sunny street not feeling the mood at all from his fellow citizens. He was sour and even though he had spent forty five minutes in the shower; it had not helped.  
Two days had passed and still not a hint of getting in contact with him. Even though Shino knew now and it was one problem less, he still had the bigger problem at hand. And he had absolutely no idea how to handle it. He wasn't ready to talk. Because if he talked then it became real again. The fact that he was hiding information that Kankuro still is a potential threat to Konoha and it had caused their break up.  
Kiba wasn't the kind of person to admit fear. But he was afraid. If they talked then he could be pulled in something more dangerous. And he had promise Shino not to deal with dangerous stuff by himself. And he refused to involve his team into this…

He let out a loud growl and shook his head. His mood had rubbed off on Akamaru to the point that the dog left him.

Wondering if he would get something to eat, he suddenly got another thought as he spotted two silhouettes on the roof above him. Two Konoha Shinobis in white cloaks and hoods. Masks were covering their faces but the Konoha symbol was visible on different places. Using his chakra into his feet, he quickly ran up the nearest wall and approached the ANBU duo. They had felt his presence long before he reached the roof, cause they were facing him as he showed up. This was Konoha elite after all.

"ANBU-san" Kiba greeted with a small respectful bow.

"Inuzuka." One of the ninjas stated formally. They probably didn't know him, but his clan tattoos gave his family name away.

"I was just wondering. Is there any progress in the interrogation of the group my family captured?"

The two ANBU looked at each other for a moment before turning back to him. "Not at the moment."

"Really? Are those guys that tough then?" Kiba stated in surprise.

"It's not that our methods are unsuccessful." The ANBU clarified. "It's more that there is no info to get out. They don't have any memories of their plot."

"What?!" Kiba felt a small chill. "But then that must be part of something bigger…"

"If you want more info about it, then you can talk to Hokage-sama. Farewell." Then the duo disappeared simultaneously in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You said what!?" Temari yelled and ignored the urge to grab her fan from her back. "Are you completely insane."

"I just wanted to be honest with him."

"By telling him that you would betray him if Suna and Konoha ended up in another war? Are you for real?"

He groaned as she smacked him over the head quite harshly. "Ouch! What the hell!?"

"You are the one that went after him that time in Suna! How can you mess this up!?"

"Why do you care!? You don't think much of him anyway!"

She stopped hitting him and looked at him with a concerned face. "But you do, brother."

When he didn't answer her, she sighed in frustration. She decided to try another tactic. "Fine! If you are tired of him, then that's ok. But come home then, don't put Gaara into such situation, you moron! What if Kiba would go to Tsunade-sama and make a statement!? What if Gaara become a suspect of plotting a betrayal to the peace-treaty."

"I won't let that happen!" Kankuro said firmly. "I'll take full responsibility…"

"The damage could already be done! God, I'm freaking out…" the blond said as she paced back and forward massaging her temples.

"Temari…I…"

"You idiot!"

"Yes! Yes, I fucked up. I'm so sorry." He got up from the bed and approached her but she pushed him away. "No! I need to do something." She headed towards the door when he grabbed her arm.

"Leave him alone, Temari…!"

She turned to him, her green eyes burned aggressively. "Or what!?"

He was taken back by the statement, and she yanked her arm free and left.

 **End of chapter 4.  
**

 **Drama, drama...I see a storm coming. ;)**


End file.
